Un saiyajin en dxd
by Goku teoras
Summary: Goku esta entrenando y se abre un portal si quieren saber como sigue entra a la historia xd
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos aquí goku teoras trayendo mi primer fanfic la verdad es que e leído muchos fanfic pero algunos lo dejan incompletos o se demoran en subir capítulos a si que decidí hacer mi propio fanfic espero que les gusten cualquier error por favor déjenmelos en los comentarios y sugiéranme chicas para el harem o si no quieren harem también díganme si quieren que meta a issei en este fanfic o lo deje de lado bueno si este fanfic llega a 10 review subo la siguiente parte y si cada capitulo llega a los 10 review tratare de subir capítulos a diario

 **Un saiyajin en dxd**

 **Universo 7/planeta tierra :**

Después del torneo de poder donde salio victorioso RL universo 7 goku como deseo pidió q se reconstruyeran todos los universos destruidos por zenosama una semana después de eso vemos a un goku entrenando tratando de dominar la transformación adquirida en el torneo del poder llamada migatte no gokui en uno de esos entrenamientos libero tanto poder que se abrió un portal que lo absorbió goku trato de escapar del portal liberando todo su poder pero de nada sirvió al final termino inconsciente por liberar tanto poder mientras se dirigía a un portal que se abrió .

 **Mientras tanto el la dimensión dxd:**

Vemos a una muchacha de pelo largo rojo de buen cuerpo de unos 17 o 18 años de edad su nombre era rias gremory heredera del clan gremory a su lado vemos a una muchacha de pelo largo negro con ojos color violeta también de muy buen cuerpo de unos 17 años su nombre akeno himejima cuando desde el el cielo se abre un portal y cae un objeto al suelo cuando ellas vieron al cielo vieron como de un portal salia algo disparado y al chocar sintieron un enorme temblor al terminar el temblor rías y akeno fueron rápido a ver que fue lo que cayo de ese portal al acercarse y vieron a un chico de 17 años desmayado akeno y rías al ver el cuerpo del joven se sonrojaron levemente por ver ese cuerpo de puros músculos sin una pisca de grasa como esculpido por los dioses xd goku abrió brevemente los ojos y dijo donde estoy para después de decir esas palabras caer desmayado rías y akeno se llevaron al joven al club del ocultismo al llegar al club lo acostaron en una cama y comenzaron a quitarle las ropas para curarles las heridas que parecieran como si acabara de salir de una pelea rías y akeno al ver el torso desnudo del joven se sonrojaron y akeno dijo este chico tiene un cuerpo hecho para combates mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos pervertidos con el joven rías al ver q akeno se intereso en el se puso algo molesta pero no supo por que akeno y rías se desvistieron y se acostaron al lado del saiyajin para curarlo a la mañana siguiente goku abrió levemente los ojos para ver que no se encontraba donde el estaba antes goku trato de sentir el ki de sus amigos pero no sintió nada al voltear goku ve a una chica pelirroja desnuda a la derecha de el y al voltear al otro lado ve a una chica pelinegra muy voluptuosa al igual que la otra goku se levanta con cuidado para no despertarlas goku cogió su gi de combate que estaba reparado ya que rías lo había areglado la noche anterior goku al ponerse su gi de combate iba a salir pero en ese momento rías y akeno se despertaron rías dijo o ya despertaste akeno al escuchar la voz de rías también se despertó y dijo o con que ya despertastes goku al verlas despiertas le dijo hola soy son goku pero solo diganmen goku lo dijo con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a las dos chicas rías hablo y dijo yo soy rías gremory heredera del clan gremory luego de que hablara rías akeno hablo y dijo mucho gusto mi nombre es akeno himejima por cierto me podían decir donde estoy y que son ustedes por que se que no son humanos tiene un energia superior al de los humanos además puedo sentir energía malvada dentro de ustedes pero se que no tienen malas intenciones akeno y rías sorprendidas dijieron como sabes que no somos humanas preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo yo puedo sentir la energia de todos los seres vivos del planeta rías dijo nosotros contestaremos todas tus preguntas pero si tu nos dices de donde eres por que tu tampoco eres humano cierto goku lo pensó y dijo bueno akeno dijo estamos en Japón en la ciudad de kuo y sobre que somos nosotros te lo diremos cuando llegue el resto de mi clan goku al no poder hacer nada espero a q llegaron los otros miembros del clan de rías después de unos cinco minutos entraron dos personas un joven de cabellera rubio de unos 17 años y una chica peliblanca de unos 15 años estos dos entraron y al ver al chico preguntaron que quien era el a lo que goku se para y responde hola soy son goku pero pueden llamarme goku lo dijo con su típica sonrisa q hizo sonrojaron levemente a la chica peliblanca el chico se presento y dijo mucho gusto goku mi nombre es yuto kiba se presento el joven de cabellera rubia después de terminarse de presentar siguió la chica peliblanca mi nombre es koneko tojo es un placer conocerlo goku sempai lo dijo tímidamente con un pequeño sonrojo bueno ahora que estamos todos te diré que somos dijo rías nosotros somos demonios goku quedo sorprendido por que los demonios que el conocía no eran así entonces goku dijo pero para ser demonios ustedes son muy lindas dijo goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a las tres chicas ahora goku finos que eres por que se que no eres humano goku paso a decir que era de otra dimensión y les contó su historia que era un saiyajin un saiyajin que es eso preguntaron todos entonces goku paso a explicarles que los saiyajines eran una raza guerrera que se dedicaban a conquistar y vender pkanetas bajo las ordenes de un ser malvado llamado frezer que destruyo el planeta vegitta y que el fue enviado a la tierra para conquistarla pero un golpe en su cabeza hizo que dejara de ser malo y se convirtiera en una persona amable y buena despues de que les explico que era un saiyajin procedio a contar todas sus batallas contra el rey piccoro daimaku la patrulla roja el hijo de picoro la batalla contra su hermano donde murió la llegada de los otros saiyajin como lo revivieron con las esferas del dragón como pelio contra vegeta después con frezer para después con los androides cell donde murió por segunda vez la pelea con majin boo la pelea contra el dios de la destrucción bills la pelea contra golden frezer el torneo contra el universo 6 el torneo del poder su pelea contra jiren como le gano con la transformación que consiguió como pidió que reconstruyeran los universos y al final les contó como había llegado a esa dimensión que de tanto expulsar poder se abrió un portal trayéndolo a esa dimensión todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta al ver todo lo que hizo goku y saber que en esa dimensión hay seres capases de destruir planetas con solo chocar sus puños a lo que rías no muy convencida le dijo a goku que si les podía mostrar un poco de su poder a lo que goku dijo que si pero que mañana por que ya tenia suelo a lo que rías asintió en ese momento koneko hablo y dijo goku sempai cuantos años tienes pregunto la nekomata a l que goku respondio tengo 47 años queee dijeron todos deja de mentir si te ves como de unos 17 años rías le alcanzo un espejo a goku para que se mirara al verse pudo ver que había rejuvenecido que me volvi mas joven a bueno no importa dijo goku y todos cayeron al estilo anime rías al saber que goku tenia un gran poder pensó en tenerlo en su clan entonces rías se acerco a goku y le dijo oye goku no te interesaría formar parte de mi clan goku pensó y dijo para unirme a tu clan debería convertirme en demonio verdad a lo que rías dijo si goku dijo no gracias yo quiero seguir siendo un saiyajin rías algo decaída goku al ver esto dijo no me convertiré en demonio pero los voy a ayudar en todo entonces rías dijo si no te convertirás en demonio entonces te pondré la marca de mi clan para que sepan que eres de mi clan a lo goku dijo bueno rías le pregunto que si tiene lugar donde quedarse a lo que goku dijo que no akeno al escuchar eso le dijo a goku que si quería se podría quedar en su casa a lo que goku dijo que si no abría problema akeno dijo que no bueno dijo goku akeno y goku se fueron a la casa al llegar a la casa entraron y se escucho un rugido como el de una bestia a lo q akeno asustada se puso en guardia por si era un animal salvaje en eso goku le dice que no se preocupe que era el estomago es que tengo mucha hambre a lo que akeno le dice que si quiere se puede ir a bañar mientras ella prepara algo de comer a lo que goku sin mas se fue a bañar al salir del baño goku bajo a la cocina para ver que había de comer a lo que goku bajo frente a el había un banquete a lo que goku comenzó a comer y en menos de 5 minutos la comida que era como para 30 personas solo quedaba el plato de ella a lo que akeno sorprendida de la manera en la que come goku le pregunto que como podía comer tanto a lo que goku dijo que los saiyayin tenían un metabolismo mas avanzado que el de los humanos para durar mas batallando goku le dijo a akeno que donde dormiría a lo que akeno lo guió a una habitación goku entro a su habitación y dijo buenas noches akeno-chan a lo que akeno muy sonrojada le dijo si buenas noche goku-kun a lo que cada uno entro a su habitación goku se acostó en la cama y miro al techo pensando en como estarían sus amigos de la otra dimensión

 **Mientras tanto en la dimensión dragón ball:**

Gohan junto con los otros guerreros z habían reunidos las esferas del dragón al darse cuenta de que el ki de goku ya no se sentía al llegar todos con las esferas del dragón invocaron a shen long a lo que el cielo se oscureció y de las esferas del dragón salio el dragon y dijo les cumpliré 3 deseos a lo que gohan dijo shen long queremos que nos digas por que ya no sentimos el ki del guerrero son goku a lo que los ojos de she long brillaron y dijo el guerrero al que ustedes llaman son goku se encuentra actualmente en otra dimensión a lo que todos sorprendidos le dijieron a shen long que si podía traer a son goku de vuelta a su dimensión a lo que los ojos de shen long brillaron y dijo lamentablemente el guerrero son goku ya no puede volver a su dimensión por que ya forma parte de la otra dimensión a lo que todos tristes por que su amigo goku no podía volver todo quien do en silencio unos segundos hasta que gohan hablo y dijo que si lo podían comunicar con el a lo que los ojos de shen long brillaron y dijo si pero solo por 5 minutos a lo que gohan dijo que bueno.

 **Mientras tanto en la dimensión dxd:**

Goku se encontraba mirando hacia el techo cuando de repente oye una voz que le dice padre a lo que goku sorprendido dijo gohan a lo que la voz dijo si padre soy yo gohan a lo que goku dijo que si ya podía volver a su dimensión a lo que gohan le dijo que no ya que ahora formaba parte de esa dimensión a lo que goku un poco triste de no volver a ver a sus amigos dijo que como lo tomo milk a lo que gohan dijo que cuando la iban a buscar para decirle que habías desaparecido la encontramos siendote infiel con otro hombre a lo que goku dijo bueno mientras ella sea feliz igual yo nunca la ame solo me case por una promesa que hicimos de niño pues yo creía que el matrimonio era comida a lo que gohan sorprendido dijo bueno entonces as una nueva vida en esa dimensión a lo que vegeta lo interrumpió diciendo kakaroto hay sujetos fuertes en es dimensión a lo que goku dijo el mas fuerte de esta dimensión no nos aria sacar ni el 1% de nuestro poder a lo que vegeta dijo kakaroto pon en alto el nombre de los saiyayines en es dimensión a lo que goku respondió que si a lo que shen long dijo ya se acabo su tiempo a lo que todos sus amigos se despidieron de el ya cuando se termino la comunicación goku se acostó y dijo juro que protegeré esta dimensión y también protegeré a mis amigos en especial a akeno y rías a la mañana siguiente goku se levanto con los primeros rayos del sol nuestro saiyajin lentamente abrió sus ojos y trato de levantarse pero sintió algo suave a lo que lo apretó pero en el momento de que lo apretó se escucho un gemido goku al voltear pudo ver a una akeno desnuda akeno fue abriendo los ojos y dijo goku-kun te gusta lo que tocas a lo que goku dijo perdón pero que haces dormida en mi cama a lo que akeno dijo es que anoche me sentí muy sola y decide venir a dormir contigo a caso te molesta dijo akeno con una mirada triste a lo que goku dijo claro que no akeno-chan dijo goku con su típica sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a akeno en ese momento sonó el estomago de nuestro saiyajin favorito a lo que akeno dijo ara ara goku-kun tienes hambre a lo que goku con una sonrisa inocente dijo si akeno-chan a lo que akeno dijo bañate mientras yo preparo el desayuno dijo akeno a lo que goku asintió y paso a bañarse al bajar comió como siempre lo hace goku al terminar la comida dijo estaba muy rico akeno-chan cocinas muy bien dijo goku con su típica sonrisa que hizo sonrojaron a akeno pero akeno se acordó de algo y le dijo a goku que la presidenta rías quería hablar con el a lo que goku y akeno salieron rumbo al club del ocultismo al llegar al club rías vio akeno muy apegada al saiyajin algo que la molesto pero dejo eso de lado y dijo goku desde pasado mañana tendrás que asistir a la escuela a lo que goku dijo que no ya que era muy aburrido a lo que rías dijo que no necesitaba pasar las materias que de las notas ella se encargaba pero que era para que estuviera cerca por si lo necesitaban a lo que goku acepto pero en ese momento rías se acordó de lo que le dijo goku ayer entonces rías hablo y dijo goku entonces nos mostrararas un poco de tu poder dijo rías a lo que goku dijo que si pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de inicios de clase a lo que rías dijo que después de la escuela les mostrara su poder a lo que goku asintió a si pasaron las clases hasta que todos estaban reunidos en el club del ocultismo a lo que rías procedió a hablar y dijo goku ahora si nos vas a mostrar un poco de tu poder a lo que goku dijo que como se lo demostraría a lo que rías dijo que peliara contra sus mejores siervos a lo que goku dijo bueno a lo que todos salieron afuera yugo y koneko se preparon para el combate amistoso yuto con su espada y koneko con sus guantes de pelea a lo que goku dijo ataquen con todo a lo que los dos asintieron el primero en atacar fue yuto con su velocidad desapareció de la vista de todos menos a la de goku yuto apareció detrás de goku pero este esquivo su ataque con mucha facilidad a lo que yuto no se rindió y siguió atacando ya que goku con un solo dedo paraba sus ataques dejando sorprendidos a todos en ese momento goku desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de yuto dando un leve golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente a lo que rías y akeno quedaron sorprendidas de que derrotaran a yuto tan fácil la siguiente en atacar fue koneko que salio disparada para darle un puño al saiyajin pero goku paro su puño con un solo dedo que dejo a la pequeña nekomata sorprendida goku dijo tienes buena fuerza pero te falta velocidad dijo goku para luego desaparecer y aparecer atrás para luego darle un pequeño golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente goku tomo los cuerpos inconscientes de yuto y ion lo y se acerco a rías goku llego donde estaban rías y akeno y dijo donde los dejo a lo que rías salio de su asombro y dijo dejalos adentro en el sillón a lo que goku asintió y dejo los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos a lo que akeno curiosa le pregunto a goku oye goku cuanto poder usaste para vencer a ellos dos dijo akeno a lo que goku se puso una mano en su barbilla y pensó solo use el 0,0,0,01 por ciento de mi poder en estado base dijo goku sorprendiendo a las dos demonios a lo que rías pregunta estado base a si es que yo tengo transformaciones a lo que rías sorprendida dijo que si les podías mostrar sus transformaciones a lo que goku asintió y dijo pero esperemos a que ellos dos despierten lo dijo mirando a yuto y koneko despues de 5 minutos despertaron yuto pregunto que habia pasado a lo que akeno le respondió goku-kun te derrotó de un solo golpe a lo que yuto acepto su derrota luego de eso todos se encontraban en el patio del edificio a lo que goku dijo alejensen un poco a lo que todos se alejaron y goku comenzó a expulsar su ki provocando un leve temblor hasta que una aura blanca cubrió todo su cuerpo y dijo este es todo mi poder en estado base ahora comenzó a soltar mas poder el suelo comenzó a temblar el cielo se volvió oscuro mientras piedras se elevaban desafiando la gravedad a lo que un aura dorada cubrió todo el cielo y el cuerpo de goku se cubrió de un aura dorada este el súper saiyajin fase uno y este comenzó a subir más su poder comenzando a temblar toda la ciudad las tres raciones sintieron ese poder y se asustaron

En el infierno se puede ver a un hombre de cabellera roja al sentado en un trono revisando papeles cuando siente un poder inmenso y queda asustado del monstruoso poder que siente en ese momento se abre la puerta entrando una mujer de cabellera plateada vestida con un traje de maid esta persona se llamaba greyfia sirchez sama sintió ese poder dijo greyfia asustada por el monstruoso poder si grayfia ese poder fácilmente mente puede acabar con lastres facciones muy fácil.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar vemos a un sujeto de cabellera rubia con una aureola en la cabeza sentado en una silla cuando siente un enorme poder que deja asustado al lider del cielo michael en ese momento se oye una voz que dice hermano sentiste ese enorme poder dijo un chica con un cuerpo bien voluptuoso y la mujer mas bella del cielo si Gabriel dijo michael eso poder supera al de nuestro padre dijo michael dejando sorprendida a Gabriel

Mientras tanto en grigori cuartel de los ángeles caídos vemos a un hombre de cabello negro pero con unos mechones rubios el nombre de esta persona es azazel uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos que al sentir tan enorme poder quedo estático no podía decir nada estaba asustado por tan monstruoso poder

Volviendo a donde estaba goku y sus amigos vemos a un goku no muy cambiado solo que tenia el pelo mas erizado y tenia rayos que lo rodeaban este es el súper saiyajin face dos dijo goku con una voz que aria congelar el mismo infierno tofos sorprendidos por el poder de goku y este es el que supera al súper saiyajin fase 2 dijo goku dejando sorprendidos a todos superar ese poder dijo rías sorprendida y asustada por el poder que mostraba goku en ese momento goku comenzó a gritar mas fuerte el suelo comenzó a quebrase en todo el mundo habían terremotos maremotos temblores todo el mundo decía que era el fin del mundo cuando al final una luz muy intensa sego a todos cuando abrieron loa ojos todos quedaro sorprendidos por el cambio que tenia goku su cabello era mas largo además ya no tenias segas y sus músculos crecieron un poco rias y akeno al verlo así no evitaron sonrojarse al verlo en esa forma mientras un hilo de sangre salia por sus narices y este el el súper saiyajin fase tres dijo un goku volviendo a su estado base todos se acercaron y le dijeron a goku si ese era todo su poder a lo que goku dijo que no que aun faltaban otras tres transformaciones pero que si aumentaba mas su poder tal vez el planeta no resistiera digo goku dejando sorprendidos a todos .

Bueno chicos hasta aquí esta parte espero que les allá gustado y cualquier duda o sugerencia me lo pueden dejar en los comentarios y si llega a los 10 review subo la continuación sin mas me despedido soy goku teoras adios


	2. los tres lideres reunidos

Hola todos de nuevo aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de un saiyajin en dxd sin nada más que decir aquí respondo sus comentarios:

Maxigiampieri2012: gracias por tu sugerencia y si voy a separar los diálogos lo que pasa es que el primer capítulo lo escribí en mi celular porque mi pc se dañó y hasta hoy me la entregaron y sobre el harem voy a tomar en cuenta a las chicas que me sugeriste gracias por tu ayuda.

Bartman 2.0: si como ya dije anteriormente voy a separar los diálogos y sobre hacer a issei una chica ya tenía pensado hacerla una chica gracias por tu ayuda y tu sugerencia.

Teorias DBS: si ya me di cuenta voy a tratar de ser más original con mis frases si gracias por decirme sobre la actitud de koneko pienso cambiarla en este capítulo si tienes razón no voy a hacer caso a las critica pero si a las sugerencias que me den para mejorar mi fanfic gracias por tu apoyo.

guillermoflores: si ya tenía la idea de que koneko estuviera en el harem gracias por tu comentario y sugerencia.

Todos los derechos son reservados a sus creadores originales.

Capítulo 2: los tres líderes reunidos:

Después de decir eso eso goku volvió a estado base mientras que estaban hablando se abrieron 3 círculos mágicos y de allí salieron los tres líderes de las facciones.

El primero en salir fue sirzechs junto con su reina grayfia sirzechs al ver a su hermana rias procedió a acercarse para preguntarle de quien era tan enorme poder

-rias podrías decirme de quien es el poder que sentí hace rato pregunto sirzechs a lo que rias sorprendida de que su hermano allá venido procedió a responderle.

-ese poder es de mi aliado goku dijo rias señalando a goku.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku pero solo dime goku lo dijo con su sonrisa son a lo que grayfia al ver a goku se sonrojo un poco por ver su sonrisa y también su cuerpo (aquí en mi historia grayfia no va estar casada con sirzechs y la madre de millicas va a hacer otra demonio de nombre ayame)

-mucho gusto goku mi nombre es sirzechs lucifer y ella es mi reina grayfia mucho gusto goku dijo grayfia un poco sonrojada el segundo en presentarse fue azazel

-mucho gusto goku mi nombre es azazel líder de los ángeles caídos es un placer conocer al ser mas fuerte de este mundo dijo azazel el siguiente en presentarse fue Michael

-mucho gusto son goku soy Michael líder de los ángeles dijo Michael

Ya después de que todos se presentar los tres líderes se juntaron a hablar para decidir qué hacer con el saiyajin.

-yo pienso que debemos hacer que se una a nuestras facciones dijo sirzechs a lo que los otros dos asintieron y procedieron a preguntarle a goku si quería formar parte de sus facciones.

-dime goku te gustaría unirte a los ángeles caídos dijo el gobernador de los ángeles caídos azazel.

-no gracias yo no quiero convertirme en ángel caído ya que no quiero de dejar de ser un saiyajin.

A lo que todos se preguntaron saiyajin.

-dime goku que es un saiyajin pregunto Michael a lo que goku procedió a contarles que era un saiyajin su historia y que no era de esa dimensión a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que tuvo que pasar nuestro saiyajin.

-entonces eres un dios pregunto sirzechs un poco asustado por la historia que les había contado goku

-no yo solo soy un mortal que supero a los dioses dijo goku como si nada

A lo que a todos les cayó una gota de sudor

-entonces goku te gustaría ser aliado de las tres facciones dijo Michael

-y como haríamos eso dijo goku con sus manos en la cabeza

-fácil igual como hiciste con el clan gremory solo te pondremos una marca pero como tu tienes ya la marca de los demonios solo te pondremos la marca de los ángeles y ángeles caídos dijo azazel a lo que goku asintió con la cabeza a lo que procedieron a ponerles sus marcas

-listo a hora ya eres parte de las tres facciones dijo sirzechs bueno goku ahora me despido tengo que atender los asuntos del infierno para proceder a abrir un círculo mágico y irse junto a greyfia.

-bueno goku yo también me despido dijo azazel para desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-yo también me despido goku espero que visites el cielo quiero presentarte a alguien.

-claro que lo hare dijo goku para después Michael irse al cielo.

Pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que en un edificio un poco lejos del lugar estaba una Loli con vestimenta gótica con una cara sin expresión alguna que fue a ver de quien era el poder que superaba incluso al gran rojo y a ella.

-pronto nos veremos por fin podre tener mi hogar de vuelta dijo ophis el dragón del infinito para luego desaparecer en un círculo mágico

Ya después de eso goku y los otros miembros del club se dirigían a su casas pero antes de que pasara eso

-goku dijo rias lo que llamo la atención del saiyajin

-si dime rias dijo goku

\- lo que iba a decirte era que ya te conseguí una casa donde vivir koneko te llevara a tu nuevo hogar dijo rias a lo que akeno se molestó un poco porque ya no podría pasar tanto tiempo con su primer interés amoroso

-enserio muchas gracias rias dijo goku para después retomar su camino

-espera dijo rias se me olvido decirte que desde pasado mañana tendrás que asistir a la academia dijo rias

-escuela no quiero ir es muy aburrido además yo nunca e ido a una escuela mejor prefiero entrenar dijo goku

-solo importa que asista es por si te necesitamos para alguna cosa no te preocupes por las notas de eso yo me encargo dijo rias

-está bien dijo el saiyajin ya resignado

Mientras tanto en el camino donde iban goku y koneko.

-oye goku sempai me podrías entrenar ya que usted es muy fuerte dijo koneko.

-claro koneko pero dime para que quieres ser fuerte dijo goku

-para proteger a los que quiero y ayudar a la presidenta dijo koneko.

-bueno koneko pero dime una cosa dijo goku

-qué cosa dijo koneko

-por qué no usas tu ki dijo goku

-es que dijo koneko con la cabeza agachada.

-no importa si no quieres decirme no importa dijo goku.

-A lo que koneko pensó un poco y comenzó a relatarle la historia de ella y su hermana y como su hermana mato a su amo por eso temo adoptar mi verdadera forma y descontrolarme dijo la nekomata con la cabeza agachada.

-no importa koneko yo te ayudare a controlar tu forma para que no te salgas de control dijo goku con una sonrisa.

-después de escuchar esas palabras y ver la sonrisa del saiyajin el corazón de koneko comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y pensó porque mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido dijo koneko pero dejo ese de lado y dijo gracias goku sempai. Después de eso llegaron a la casa era una casa de dos pisos muy bonita.

-gracias koneko dijo goku para proceder a entra a la casa pero antes le dijo a koneko que su entrenamiento comenzaría en dos días.

-a bueno y gracias por entrenarme dijo koneko para después caminar rumbo a su casa.

Goku ya entrando vio que era muy moderna tenía un televisor plasma una sala grande y varios cuartos goku procedió a irse a bañar cuando entro vio que era muy grande

-vaya este baño es muy grande parece una alberca dijo goku para después proceder a meterse a la alberca ya después de 5 minutos salió del baño y procedió a ir a ver que había de comer al llegar a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y saco una buena cantidad de comida ya después de comer procedió a irse a su habitación a dormir

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a las 6 de la mañana y se fue a entrenar en unas montañas alejadas de la ciudad al llegar se puso a tiras golpes y patadas en estado base y así paso toda la mañana ya al medio día goku volvió a su casa se bañó y se cambió se puso un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca donde se le marcaban los músculos y unos zapatos cafés en ese momento se oye la puerta y goku salió a ver quién era al abrir la puerta encontró a rias y akeno

-hola goku dijeron las dos un poco sonrojadas al ver los músculos del saiyajin ya que la camisa que llevaba le quedaba apenas haciéndolos resaltar.

-hola chicas para que vinieron aquí dijo goku para sacar de sus pensamientos a las dos chicas

-a bueno veníamos a acompañarte a comprar tu uniforme y tus útiles escolares dijo akeno abrazando el brazo derecho del saiyajin rias al no quererse quedar a atrás tomo el otro brazo de goku después de eso salieron rumbo a la ciudad

Ya en la ciudad los tres era el centro de atención rias y akeno de los hombres y goku por parte de las mujeres y comenzaron a murmurar

-hombre 1: mira a esas dos chicas son muy lindas dijo el sujeto

-hombre 2: si pero van acompañado de un hombre dijo el sujeto

-hombre 3: que envidia yo quisiera ser él dijo el sujeto

Por partes de las mujeres

-mujer 1: mira a ese chico es muy guapo dijo ella

Mujer 2: si además mira esos músculos dijo la otra quisiera que fuera mi novio

Mujer3: pero va acompañado de dos chicas lo dijo otra muerta de los celos deseando ser ellas

Después de todos los murmullos llegaron a una tienda entraron para comprar el uniforme de goku

-si en qué le puedo ayudar dijo la recepcionista

-estamos buscando un uniforme de la academia kuo para él dijo rias señalando a goku la recepcionista al ver a goku no tardo en sonrojarse por verlo

-si pase por aquí para tomarle sus medidas dijo la recepcionista a lo que goku paso a que le tomaran las medidas ya después de 5 minutos salió la recepcionista entregándole su uniforme a goku junto a un papel con su número de teléfono goku no sabía qué hacer con el papel asi que lo guardo ya al terminar de comprar todo lo necesario se dirigieron a la casa del saiyajin al llegar

-oye goku podemos hacerte la comida a lo que goku sin ningún problema dijo claro rias-chan dijo goku procediendo a entrar los tres a la casa ya dentro de la casa.

-goku si quieres ve y báñate mientras nosotras preparamos la comida dijo akeno a lo que goku asintió para luego pasarse a bañar ya después de salir de bañarse y cambiarse se dirigió a la cocina al llegar vio como le tenían muchos platos de comida ya goku sentado en el comedor comenzó a comer muy rápido y en menos de 5 minutos ya tenía una montaña de platos rias quedo sorprendida de la forma de comer de nuestro saiyajin akeno no porque ya lo había visto comer

-goku como puedes comer tanto y no engordar dijo rias a un sorprendida por ver comer a goku

-es que nosotros los saiyajines tenemos un metabolismo más acelerado que el de los humanos para durar en las batallas dijo goku

Ya después de comer era muy tarde por lo que rias y akeno le preguntaron a goku si se podían quedarse hoy en su casa

-claro por mí no hay ningún problema dijo goku para después cada uno tomar rumbo a una habitación

En la habitación de goku vemos a un goku acostado pensando en todas las personas que ha conocido en esa dimensión pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó abrir la puerta goku al voltear a ver vio a akeno

-goku puedo dormir contigo dijo akeno a lo que goku asintió con la cabeza akeno procedió a acostarse al lado derecho del saiyajin usando su brazo como almohada pero cuando goku ya se iba a dormir sonó otra vez la puerta esta vez era rias que le hizo la misma pregunta que akeno para después proceder a dormir al lado izquierdo del saiyajin

A la mañana siguiente goku se levantó y vio que eran las 7 de la mañana a lo que las chicas iban abriendo poco a poco los ojos hasta que dijieron buenos días goku a lo que goku dijo buenos días chicas

Ya después de que se levantaran se vistieron y salieron rumbo a la academia kuo al llegar todos murmuraban sobre el chico nuevo por parte de las chicas eran

-Ya viste a el nuevo chico en muy guapo dijo una

-si pero ya viste sus músculos dijo otra

-quisiera que fuera mi novio dijo una

Por parte de los chicos eran

-Ya viste otro chico bonito dijo uno

-qué envidia me da además viene acompañado de las dos bellezas de la academia dijo otro

-que se mueran los chicos guapos dejo uno

Después de todo el alboroto goku y las chicas se dirigieron al club del ocultismo al llegar vieron que estaba koneko y yuto

-buenos días goku sempai dijo la nekomata

-buenos días koneko-chan dijo goku con su típica sonrisa que hizo que otra vez el corazón de koneko se acelerara y un pequeño rubor se le formara

-otra vez este sentimiento será que me estoy enamorando de goku sempai dijo koneko

-buenos días goku-san dijo yuto

-buenos días yuto pero puedes quitarme el san es que no me gusta solo llámame goku a lo que yuto asintió con la cabeza

Después de que todos se saludaran rias fue a su escritorio y saco una foto

-goku quiero que vigiles a esta chica se llama aiko está en segundo año dijo rias

-y por qué es tan importante vigilarla dijo goku

-ella pose un sacred gear que te permite multiplicar tu poder cada segundo y por eso los ángeles caídos la quieren matar dijo rias

-bueno yo la vigilare pero puedes decirme que es un sacred gear dijo goku a lo que rias procedió a explicarle que eran los sacred gear y los tipos como también las longinus después de la explicación sonó el timbre para entrar a clases rias le dio un papel y le dijo que le tocaba en el mismo salón que ella asi que salieron rumbo a sus salones goku al llegar al salón rias y akeno le dijieron que esperara y que le entregara ese papel al profesor ya al comenzar las clases entro el profesor al salón pero antes vio a goku y le dijo que si era nuevo a lo que goku asintió y paso el papel al profesor a o que el profesor le dijo que esperara a que lo llamara ya dentro del salón

-bueno chicos hoy se nos une un nuevo estudiante por favor pasa y preséntate le dijo el profesor a goku para proceder a entrar al salón

-mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku pero solo díganme goku espero que nos llevemos bien lo dijo con su típica sonrisa

Un silencio se escuchó hasta que las chicas gritaron kyaaaaa es

-muy lindo dijo una

\- también es muy musculoso dijo otro

\- quisiera que fuera mi novio dijo otra

Y en los chicos

-Otro chico guapo nos va a quitar a todas las chicas dijo uno

-deberían morirse los tipos guapos dijo otro

-que vida tan injusta dijo otro con lágrimas cómicas

Pase y tome asiento joven son goku dijo el profesor a lo que el saiyajin asintió y fue en busca de un puesto vacío se sentó en un puesto en medio de rias y akeno las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora del almuerzo al salir goku vio a una chica

De cabellera castaña con unos ojos color negro con un cuerpo muy bien hecho y con unos buenos atributos sentada en el pasto goku al fijarse bien era la chica que le mandaron vigilar goku se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado

-hola mucho gusto me llamo son goku pero solo dime goku lo dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo que akio se sonrojara un poco por ver su sonrisa

-mucho gusto goku me llamo akio es un gusto conocerte lo dijo con un sonrojo

-goku al ver que estaba roja puso su mano en la frente y le dijo está bien pregunto el saiyajin a la chica la cual se sonrojo a un peor por tenerlo tan cerca suyo

-s-si estoy bien dijo tímidamente la chica

-a bueno me alegra dijo goku

-se preocupa por mi dijo akio con su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente y se dijo a si misma que me pasa será que me estoy enamorando de goku lo dijo en su mente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-oye akio dijo goku sacando de sus pensamientos a akio

-si dime goku dijo akio ya normal

-quieres ser mi amiga lo dijo goku con una sonrisa

-claro que si dijo akio muy emocionada por que asi podría pasar más tiempo con goku y aclarar lo que siente por el

Ya al terminar la hora del descanso cada uno fue a su salón y asi paso el resto del día hasta terminar las clases después de terminar las clases goku se fue a su casa ya que rias y akeno tenían asuntos que atender mientras tanto con akio

Ella se dirigía rumbo a su casa cuando por el camino vio a un gato en peligro a lo que akio corrió a salvarla y siguió al gato hasta un callejón al llegar al callejón vio como una persona bajaba del cielo con un par de alas negras al aterrizar akio entro en pánico

-quien eres pregunto akio asustada

-me presento soy Nicolás un ángel caído (antes de que digan algo ese ángel lo invente yo) y vengo a matarte por que podrías ser un peligro para nosotros dijo el ángel caído

Mientras creaba una lanza de luz y se la arrojaba a la chics la lanza impacto en el estómago de akio la cual quedo en el piso desangrándose.

Mientras tanto con goku se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando sintió un ki debilitándose

-ese ki es de akio dijo goku para rápidamente usar la teletransportacion y llegar al lugar donde esta akio junto al ángel caído

Mientras tanto con el ángel caído

-jajajaja que fácil fue matarte lástima que una chica linda tuviera que morir si culpas a alguien culpa a dios que puso un sacred gear en ti lo dijo mientras veía como la chica se desangraba pero su risa fue interrumpida cuando de la nada apareció un sujeto peli negro con un gi de combate naranja goku al ver a la akio desangrándose fue rápido y le dio una semilla del ermitaño para curarla después de verla curado se volteo a ver al ángel con una cara llena de enojo

-tu hiciste esto dijo un goku muy enojado

-si y fue muy fácil pero como no debo dejar testigos tendré que matarte asi creo una lanza de luz y se la lanzo a nuestro saiyayin que la cogió con la manos desnudas y la destruyo a lo que el ángel quedo asustado

-imposible cómo pudiste parar mi lanza de luz dijo un ángel muy asustado

-ese ataque fue muy fácil de parar dijo goku

-imposible tu que eres dijo un ángel cagado del miedo

-yo soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra dijo goku

-que es pero no termino de decir por qué goku de un puñetazo lo mando a volar y antes de que se estrellara uso la teletransportacion para aparecer antes de que se estrellara para recibirlo con una patada que le rompió varias costillas y así siguió golpeándolo hasta que se le quebraron todos los hueso y cayó al piso

-perdóname la vida dijo un ángel al punto del desmayo

-no tu tienes una energía muy malvada así que te eliminare dijo goku para cargar una onda de ki y lanzarla contra el ángel de se desintegro sin dejar ningún rastro

-en ese momento se abrió un círculo mágico del cual salió rias y su clan al ver a la chica desmayada le preguntaron que que paso

-y goku procedió a contarle lo que paso con el ángel caído cuando termino de contar lo que paso

-rias será que puedes reencarnar a akio en demonio a lo que rias asintió y comenzó el ritual al terminarlo la llevaron a la casa.

Fin del segundo capítulo si quieren que suba el capítulo 3 mañana este capítulo tiene que llegar a los 10 review cualquier sugerencia déjenmelo en los comentarios sin más que decir se despide su amigo goku teoras hasta un próximo capítulo.

Posdata: la idea de hacer a issei mujer fue gracias a un comentario que me dejaron.


	3. el primer contrato de akio

Hola a todos les saluda su amigo goku teoras trayendo el 3 capítulo de este fanfic sin nada más que decir respondo a sus comentarios:

 **Autor godz:** si tienes razón creo que me pase con la personalidad de goku tratare de arreglarla en este capítulo gracias a tu comentario me ayudo a darme cuenta del error con la personalidad de goku espero y te guste este capítulo.

 **Hito:** pues la verdad no se todo depende de los comentarios que me dejen si quieren o no que meta personajes de dragón ball depende de ustedes.

 **Fireguy:** claro que seguiré la historia y gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Mat:** claro amigo además hice a issei mujer para variar un poco porque casi en todos los fanfics esta o terminan matándolo casi nadie lo convierte en mujer por eso lo hice para que mi fanfic fuera diferente a otros.

 **Capítulo 3:** el primer contrato de akio y aparición de un sacerdote

A la mañana siguiente akio en su cama pensando que todo fue un mal sueño

-a pero que sueño tan raro dijo akio vistiéndose para ir al colegio al ya en el colegio akio entro a su salón

Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo vemos a rías y su sequito junto a goku hablando

-presidenta que aremos con akio dijo akeno seria

-tendremos que explicarle que somos ya que ahora ella es mi peón goku tú te encargaras de traerla al club ya que ustedes son cercanos dijo rías un poco molesta

-claro rías yo me encargaré de traerla dijo goku alegre por volver a ver a su amiga

Ya después de hablar y acordar que hacer cada uno se dirigió a su salón.

En el salón de akio vemos a cierta chica peli castaña viendo hacia la ventana pensando en el sueño que tuvo

-que abra sido ese sueño tan raro pareció muy real dijo una akio un poco asustada pero después se le vino la imagen de goku a la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco y así continuo toda la clase hasta la hora del almuerzo

-verdad goku y yo somos amigos dijo una akio muy feliz de haber conocido a goku y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido otra vez este sentimiento será que estoy enamorado de goku bueno tarde o temprano aclarare mis sentimientos por goku dijo una akio sonrojada por volver a pensar en goku pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando cierto pelinegro la llamo fuera de la mente de akio

-akio dijo goku llamando la atención de la mencionada

-a hola goku que haces aquí dijo una akio feliz de que su amigo la allá buscado

-es que necesito que me acompañes a un lugar dijo goku con su sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a akio un poco

-claro goku dijo una akio que salió del salón siguiendo a goku rumbo al club del ocultismo

Ya en el club del ocultismo vemos a rías y su sequito sentados esperando que llegue goku junto a akio cuando se escucha abrir la puerta

-hola rías dijo goku que entro junto a akio

-hola goku y hola akio dijo una rías un poco molesta con la mencionada porque iba abrazado del brazo del saiyajin al igual que akeno que también se molestó por acción de la peli castaña

-hola señorita rías dijo una akio sorprendida por que la reina de la academia la necesitaba

-siéntate dijo rías procediendo a parase para decirle a akio para que la necesitaba

-tu sabes que ayer moriste dijo una rías como si nada.

-qué pero si yo creí que era un sueño espera si yo morí como es que estoy viva dijo una akio sorprendida

-fácil yo te reencarne como un demonio después que te salvo goku además tienes un boster gear en tu brazo es el guante de la dragona emperadora roja y ahora formas parte de mi clan dijo rías sacando sus alas junto a todo su sequito

-que dijo akio y como saco ese poder dijo una akio sorprendida

-solo piensa en alguien fuerte y visualízalo en tu mente dijo rías

\- si presidenta dijo akio para ponerse en pensar en alguien fuerte cuando su brazo brillo y apareció un guante con una gema verde

-mucho gusto en conocerte compañera y a todos ustedes soy helena la dragona emperadora roja un placer conocerlos gracias por enseñarle a esta chica como sacar mi dijo para luego quedarse callada

-ahora trata de desaparecerlo dijo rías a lo que akio asintió e hizo desaparecer el guante

\- y tu goku eres un demonio también dijo una akio esperando la respuesta del saiyajin

-no akio yo no soy un demonio soy un saiyajin dijo goku con sus manos en su nuca

-un saiyajin que es eso pregunto una akio un tanto curiosa por saber más sobre su posible interés amoroso

-un saiyajin es una raza guerrera que se dedicaban a conquistar y vender planetas bajo las ordenes de un emperador llamado frezar dijo goku así procediendo a contarle toda su historia a akio después de terminar su historia vemos a una akio con la boca abierta a mas no poder

-entonces me estás diciendo que tú eres un saiyajin una raza alienígena que fue destruida por el que llamas frezar y que tú eres un sobreviente de tu raza y que además eres un mortal que sobrepaso a los dioses de tu mundo dijo una akio a un no creyéndose todo lo que le conto goku

\- sé que es difícil de creer mi historia pero te estoy diciendo toda la verdad dijo un goku un poco pensativo de si le iba a creer su historia

-akio se quedó callada tratando de procesar todo lo que le dijo goku voltio a mirar a goku y vio en su mirada que no tenía signos de que le estuviera mintiendo después de ver su mirada akio hablo y dijo te creo goku veo en tus ojos que no me estas mintiendo dijo una akio feliz de conocer mejor a goku

-entonces desde ahora formas parte de mi clan y me tendrás que proteger dijo una rías no tan contenta porque se le sumaba otra rival por el amor del saiyajin.

-bueno después de clases nos reuniremos aquí para tratar los temas del club dijo una rías seria mientras todos salían rumbo a sus salones

-vamos goku dijo una akeno abrazando el brazo derecho frente a una celosa rías y akio pero ellas no se quedaron atrás rías cogió el otro brazo del saiyajin y akio se colgó en la espalda de goku ya después de eso cada uno se dirigió al salón las clases Pasaron normal hasta la hora de la salida

Ya después de las clases todos se encontraban en el club del ocultismo reunidos

-bueno estamos reunidas reunidos para hablar sobre los contratos tenemos muy pocos hechos dice rías seria

-y que son esos contratos dijo akio con curiosidad

-los contratos ayudan a subir de clase a los demonios respondió akeno

-sí y por eso para que te acostumbres a los contratos acompañaras a koneko a hacer uno dijo rias a lo que ambas asintieron pero antes de irse

-goku sempai llamo la pequeña nekomata a goku

-si dime koneko dijo el saiyajin

-no se le olvide que mañana me entrenara dijo koneko haciéndole recordar al saiyajin lo que le había dicho a la pequeña nekomata

-goku-san le pido por favor que me entrene también dijo un kiba inclinándose frente a goku

-no hay necesidad que te inclines frente a mí y claro que te entrenare dijo kiba de echo entrenare a todos dijo goku dejando a todos sorprendidos por las palabras del saiyajin

-enserio dijeron todos al unísono todos sacando una gota de sudor a goku

-claro además veo potencial en ustedes comenzaremos mañana los quiero a todos listos a la cinco de la mañana en la casa de rías dijo goku a lo que todos asintieron y salieron rumbo a hacer sus cosas koneko y akio se fueron a hacer el contrato yuto se fue a su casa igual que goku rías y akeno se quedaron en el club del ocultismo porque tenían cosas de que hablar.

Mientras tanto con goku iba caminando por la calle pensando en todo lo que paso desde que llego a esa dimensión pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó una voz

-porque siempre me caigo dijo una chica de ojos verde con un cabellera rubia a no mi velo dijo la chica goku al ver que el velo se iba corrió rápido atraparlo y se acercó a la chica con que había tropezado

-oye estas bien perdón no me fije por donde iba dijo el saiyajin entregándole el velo y le ayudo a levantarse

-gracias dijo la chica para luego proceder a presentarse mucho gusto mi nombre es Asia argento viendo al chico con el que tropezó pero cuando lo vio a la cara se sonrojo un poco porque era muy guapo

-mucho gusto Asia-chan mi nombre es son goku pero solo dime goku lo dijo con su típica sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Asia

-mucho gusto goku lo dijo tímidamente mientras cogía su maleta

\- también es un gusto conocerte Asia-chan dijo goku preparándose para seguir su camino pero algo lo sujeto de la manga de su camisa al voltear vio a Asia

-o-ye go-ku es que estoy buscando la iglesia me podrías decir dónde queda pregunto tímidamente la rubia

-claro Asia-chan dijo un goku con una sonrisa pero mejor te acompaña allá es que no soy bueno dando indicaciones dijo goku cogiendo la mano de Asia cosa que hizo que Asia se ponga roja a mas no poder cuando iban caminando vieron a un niño llorando sentado en la calle llorando por una raspadura Asia se soltó rápidamente de la mano de goku y fue a curar la herida del niño ya terminando de curarlo se fue al lado de goku para seguir su camino

-oye Asia-chan como hiciste eso pregunto un curioso goku a lo que Asia empezó a contarle su historia de cómo la expulsaron de la iglesia por curar a un demonio y como la trataron de bruja goku al escuchar la historia de Asia estaba enojado con las personas que hicieron eso pero decidió calmarse ya después de un rato llegaron a la iglesia

-aquí es Asia-chan dijo goku para después girarse y seguir su camino

-espera dijo Asia a lo que goku volteo quieres acompañarme a tomar una taza de te

-claro Asia-chan dijo goku y procedieron a entrar a la iglesia a tomar té mientras tomaban te goku le comenzó a contar su historia y de que no era de esta dimensión goku después de terminar su historia vio a Asia con brillo en sus ojos

-entonces goku eres un dios pregunto Asia con estrellitas en los ojos

-no Asia-chan yo no soy un dios solo soy un mortal que supero el poder de los dioses dijo goku con una gota de sudor en su nuca bueno creo que es tarde tengo que irme dijo goku parándose del lugar para irse

-oye goku podemos volver a vernos dijo Asia un poco sonrojada por las palabras que acababa de decir

-claro Asia-chan igual ya somos amigos no dijo goku

\- a lo que Asia feliz de tener por fin a su primer amigo y tal vez algo mas dijo claro tu eres el primer amigo que tengo dijo Asia un poco triste por recordar que nunca en su vida había tenido un amigo

-goku al notar eso se acercó y le dijo yo siempre estaré contigo no te dejare dijo goku abrazándolo

-Asia al sentir la calidez que trasmitía goku comenzó a llorar y desahogarse de todo lo que había estado reprimiendo todos estos años al terminar de llorar se despidieron y goku siguió su camino al llegar a casa goku se bañó, comió y se acostó

A la mañana siguiente goku se levantó a las 4 de la mañana para prepararse para entrenar a los chicos del club del ocultismo se bañó y se puso su clásico gi de combate y salio rumbo a la casa de rías

Mientras tanto en la casa de rías se encontraban todos reunidos esperando a que llegara goku para que los entrenara

-cuando llegara goku dijo una rías un poco molesta por la demora del saiyajin pero fue interumpida por una voz

-hola chicos perdón por llegar tarde dijo un goku un poco apenado

-ni importa goku dijo akio que corrió a abrazar a goku frente a unas celosas rías y akeno que no se quedaron atrás y se lanzaron también a abrazar a goku que lo hicieron caer al piso

-chicas podrían pararse me están ahogando dijo goku por que los los pechos de las tres chicas estaban en la cara del saiyajin las chicas al notar esto se pararon rápidamente para dejar respirar a goku

-lo sentimos goku dijeron las tres al unísono cabizbajas.

-goku al notar esto dijo chicas no se preocupen no fue su culpa poniendo la mano en cada una de las tres chicas sonrojando a las tres.

-bueno chicos acérquense a mí para teletrasportarnos a una montaña para entrenar a lo que todos asintieron y se acercaron al saiyajin ya todos sujetados al saiyajin goku procedió a ponerse dos dedos en la frente desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo en una montaña fuera de la ciudad

Ya en la montaña todos se separaron de goku y esperaron a ver que decía goku

-bueno atáquenme todos al tiempo para ver sus estilos de pelea a lo que todos comenzaron a atacarlo después de una hora de tratar todos de golpear a goku cayeron rendidos al piso

-es muy difícil dijo akio con su bostear gear activado y tirada en el suelo es verdad dijieron todos

-tranquilo chicos ya les devuelvo sus energías dijo goku estirando su mano y restaurándoles sus energías después de eso todos se pararon ya recuperados

-gracias goku-kun dijo akeno lanzándose abrazar a el saiyajin dándole un beso en la boca que dejo al saiyajin sorprendido Las chicas al ver esto ardieron en celos pero no se quedarían atrás

-goku dijo rías acercándose a goku y dándole otro beso en la boca pero rápidamente fue quitada de goku por akio que la empujo para después ella también darle un beso

-a lo que goku se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a sentir algo por las chicas que no había sentido por ninguna mujer ni siquiera con su esposa milk será q esto es amor se dijo el saiyajin pero dejo eso para después

-bueno chicos vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento dijo goku

-sacando unas mochilas llenas de rocas que habían traído consigo goku procedió a entregarla una a cada una la de kiba era de 20 kilos mientras las de las chicas son de 10 kilos dijo goku y le entrego a cada uno una mochila y dijo van a dar 20 vueltas alrededor del bosque comiencen dijo goku y todos comenzaron a correr

Después de unas 3 horas terminaron de dar las vueltas al bosque y cayeron rendidos al piso

-bien chicos ya pueden quitarse las mochilas les voy a restaurar sus energías después de restaurarles las energías los chicos se sentían más livianos

-sorprendente me siento más liviano dijo kiba a lo que todos asintieron

\- bien ya que fortalecieron un poco su cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento les voy a enseñar a dominar el ki

-ki que es eso pregunto akio interesada en el ki

-el ki es la energía vital que cada ser vivo las plantas los arboles hasta el sol tiene el ki te permite mejorar tu fuerza velocidad reflejos te permite crear bolas de energía hasta volar dijo goku sorprendiendo a todos

-y como se ve el ki pregunto esta vez rías interesada en el ki

-a lo que goku abrió su mano y de la palma de su mano se formó una esfera de ki todos sorprendidos preguntaron así que eso es el ki a lo que goku solo asintió e hizo desaparecer la esfera de ki

-bueno ya que les explique que es el ki les voy a enseñar como liberarlo a lo que todos asintieron en eso goku se sentó en flor de loto y le dijo a los demás que lo siguieran a lo que todos se sentaron en flor de loto a lo que goku dijo pongan sus manos así y concéntrense hasta formar una bola de ki en sus manos a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a concentrarse

Después de unas 2 horas la primera en conseguirlo fue koneko

-koneko abre tus ojos dijo goku a lo que la nekomata abrió sus ojos y pudo ver una bola de energía entre sus manos

-si lo logre dijo koneko para después desaparecer la bola de ki y caer sin energías al suelo

-muy bien echo koneko dijo goku devolviéndole su energía y frotándole la cabeza lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en la pequeña nekomata

Después de unas cinco horas todas por fin había logrado liberar su ki

-bien el entrenamiento termino por hoy dijo goku para luego teletrasportar a todos al club de lo oculto y cada uno irse a su casa

-goku puedo ver tu casa dijo akio para celos de rías y akeno

-claro akio dijo goku pero antes que se fueran rías y akeno los detuvieron nosotros también te acompañamos además te haremos la comida dijieron ambas

-goku al oír la palabra comida se le hizo agua a la boca y solo dijo una palabra comida

-a lo que rías y akeno lo tomaron como un sí a lo que los cuatros se fueron rumbo a la casa de goku

Ya llegando a la Casa de goku todos entraron y se sentaron

-qué bonita casa tienes dijo akio

-o gracias akio pero esta casa me la regalo rías para poder vivir dijo un goku cansado

-goku por que no vas y te bañas mientras nosotros preparamos la comida dijo akeno a lo que goku solo asintió y se fue a bañar después de bañarse goku sale se viste con un short y una camisa escota que deja ver todos sus músculos bien marcados cuando goku baja y va a la cocina las chicas se le quedan viendo con un sonrojo y una pequeña gota de sangre en su nariz

-chicas están bien dijo goku sacando a las chicas de sus fantasías

-e si goku estamos bien dijieron las tres limpiándose la sangre que escurrió de su nariz ya está lista la comida dijo akeno para luego proceder a servirla y todos sentarse

-no creen que hicieron mucho dijo akio un poco sorprendida por ver tal cantidad de comida en la mesa

-ya lo veras dijeron ambas procediendo a sentarse

-y en menos de 10 minutos la comida que era como para 50 personas se terminó solo quedaron los platos de las tres chicas dejando a akio sorprendida por La cantidad de comida que come goku

-oye goku como puedes comer tanto dijo akio a un sorprendida por ver la cantidad de comida que comió

-es que nosotros los saiyajin tenemos un metabolismo más acelerado para durar más en batallas dijo goku sacando de su sorpresa a akio

-bueno chicas ya es tarde si quieren pueden quedarse aquí igual esta casa es muy grande dijo goku para luego proceder a mostrarles a cada una su habitación dejándose caer en su cama para quedar profundamente dormido

A la mañana siguiente goku se levantó muy temprano para irse a entrenar pero al tratar de levantarse se sintió pesado al voltearse pudo ver a akeno y rías en sus brazos y a akio en su pecho goku para no levantarlas se volvió a dormir ya eran las 6 de la mañana y goku se levantó las chicas al sentir a goku moverse abrieron sus ojos

Buenos días goku dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo

-buenos días chicas dijo goku para luego proceder a levantarse pero un ruido sonó como si de un animal salvaje fura jijiji chicas tengo hambre dijo goku rascándose la mejilla a lo que las tres chicas cayeron de espalda al estilo anime

-hay goku tu solo pensando en comida dijo rías con una pequeña risa ve y báñate mientras hacemos el desayuno a lo que goku asintió y se bañó al salir del baño se vistió con su uniforme de academia y bajo a desayunar con las chicas después de desayunar fueron rumbo a la academia las clases pasaron normalmente hasta la hora de la salida

Ya en el club del ocultismo estaban todos reunidos como siempre

-bueno akio hoy vas a hacer tu primer contrato dijo rías

-hai presidenta dijo akio para dirigirse rumbo al lugar del contrato

Mientras con akio ella ya había llegado al lugar del contrato viendo que la puerta estaba abierta entro pero al llegar a la sala se topó con una escena horrible el piso estaba lleno de sangre y dos personas estaban muertas

-valla que tenemos aquí un sucio demonio dijo un joven de pelo corto blanco con ojos rojos

-quien eres tu porque le hiciste eso a estas personas dijo una akio un poco asustada por la escena

-que porque lo hice te lo diré los que hacen contratos con demonios deben morir y sobre quien soy te lo diré soy Fred un sacerdote de la iglesia pero como vas a morir no importa dijo Fred con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro y con su espada en mano saltando a matar a akio pero antes de que la espada la cortara apareció nuestro saiyajin favorito haciendo que Fred retrocediera

-otro sucio demonio los matare a los dos dijo Fred lanzándose contra goku pero este paro su espada con un solo dedo dejando sorprendido y un poco asustado al sacerdote

-quien o que eres pregunto Fred un poco asustado

-yo solo soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra dijo goku

-un saiyajin pensó Fred pero antes de que pudiera preguntar tenía el puño del saiyajin en el estómago haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre

-padre Fred que está haciendo salió hacia de un cuarto

-Asia dijo goku

-goku eres tu dijo Asia

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más Fred cogió a Asia y le puso la espada en el cuello

-jajajaja ahora que vas a hacer dijo Fred cortándole la camisa dejando al aire libre sus pechos así empezó a llorar

-no te lo perdonare como te atreves a hacer llorar a Asia maldito lo dijo con los ojos llenos de enojo y su cabello parpadeando de negro a dorada hasta que de un grito todo el cuarto se ilumino después del intenso brillo se ve a un goku en estado de súper saiyajin

-Fred al ver la apariencia de goku y sentir tan enorme poder sintió un enorme miedo y trato de escapar pero antes de siquiera poder moverse goku lo mando de un puñetazo hacia el cielo para luego aparecer arriba de él y con los manos en forma de mazo darle otro golpe mandándolo al suelo creando un pequeño cráter goku al bajar se acerca al cráter donde esta Fred y lo ve muy lastimado y al borde de la inconciencia

-por- favor perdóname la vida dijo el sacerdote a punto de desmayarse

-vete no te quiero ver más cerca mis amigos o a Asia entendiste dijo goku con una voz de ultratumba el sacerdote asintió y fue teletrasportado por un círculo mágico goku al ver que ya se había ido volvió a su estado base y se acercó a donde estaban Asia y akio

-chicas están bien pregunto un goku preocupado por sus amigas

-si gracias goku dijeron Asia y akio en eso se abre un portal donde salen rías y su sequito

-que paso aquí sentimos el poder de goku elevándose y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos dijo ría viendo a goku

-goku procedió a contarle que había pasado y la pelea con el sacerdote rías al escuchar eso comprendió

-presidenta siento muchos ki de ángeles caídos dijo akeno

-vámonos rápido dijo rías abriendo un círculo mágico para irse del lugar

-pero que pasara con Asia dijo goku

-solos los de mi clan pueden viajar por este círculo mágico dijo rías

-entonces yo me quedo dijo goku nos veremos en el club dijo akio a lo que todos asintieron pues ya conocían el poder que poseía goku

-no te demores dijo rías yéndose con su sequito hacia el club del ocultismo

-Asia ve rápido y escóndete en ese lugar dijo goku a lo que Asia asintió

-ten cuidado goku dijo Asia dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego correr a esconderse en eso en el cielo aparecen varios círculos mágicos con ángeles caídos en ello salen tres ángeles que parecen ser los lideres dos chicas y un viejo

-quienes son ustedes y que quieren dijo goku poniéndose en pose de batalla

-los ángeles pasaron a presentarse me llamo dohnaseek dijo un viejo de cabello negro y ojos azule

-mi nombre es kalawarner dijo una mujer peli azul con ojos color marrón

-mi nombre es mittelt una Loli de cabellera rubia y ojos azules

-y sobre que queremos queremos a la monja entrégala y tu muerte será rápida dijo dohnaseek

-no se las voy a entregar dijo goku

-bueno tú lo quisiste ángeles ataquen dijo dohnaseek y todos los ángeles fueron contra goku

-qué triste que un chico tan guapo tenga que morir dijo kalawarner

Pero antes de que los ángeles alcanzaran a goku desapareció de la vista de todos

-que donde se fue pregunto mittelt para ver cómo cada ángel que habían traído caía uno por uno luego de diez minutos de los cien ángeles que traían solo quedaban los tres lideres

\- que como hiciste eso pregunto mittelt asustada

-lárguense de aquí si no quieren terminar como sus compañeros dijo goku serio

-dohnaseek ofendido fue a atacar al saiyajin

-idiota dijo goku para luego dispararle una esfera de ki desintegrando al ángel

Mientras tanto con Asia

-goku es muy fuerte dijo Asia escondida pero en ese instante apareció un ángel y se la llevo en un círculo mágico

Volviendo con goku

-ustedes también quieren pelear dijo goku con voz seria

-no nosotras solo seguíamos ordenes de dohnaseek dijeron mittelt y kalawarner al mismo tiempo

-a bueno dijo goku cambiando su expresión seria por una feliz dedicándoles su típica sonrisa a los dos ángeles caídos que dejo sonrojada a las dos y se dirigió rumbo a donde estaba asia al llegar vio una pluma negra donde antes estaba Asia….

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste y dejen sugerencias para mejorar el fanfic y una pregunta quieren que haga a valí mujer y que la agregue al harem de goku para además de tener la rivalidad de dragonas también tenga una rivalidad por el saiyajin déjenme en los comentarios si lo quieren y si este capítulo llega a los 10 reviews subo la siguiente parte mañana sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo goku teoras hasta un próximo capitulo


	4. segunda oportunidad y un nuevo familiar

Hola amigos los saluda su amigo goku teoras trayéndoles el cuarto capítulo de mi historia perdón por la demora es que estaba ocupado con el estudio sin nada más que decir respondo sus comentarios:

 **Teorías DBS:** gracias amigo por tu comentario tomare en cuenta lo que me dijiste espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **Veggeto 45:** gracias amigo por seguir mi historia y si grayfia va a estar en el harem espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **Antifanboy:** gracias por tu comentario y tratare de mejorar a goku y crear mis propias escenas espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **The pro saiyan:** gracias amigo por apoyar mi historia espero que te guste también este capitulo

 **Segunda oportunidad y un nuevo familiar:**

Goku al ver la pluma de un ángel caído se preocupó por la seguridad de su amiga Asia entonces rápidamente volteo a ver a los dos ángeles que ya se iban a ir

-oigan ustedes 2 me pueden decir a donde se iban a llevar a Asia lo dijo goku con una cara de preocupado por su amiga Asia

-si nosotros íbamos a llevarla a una iglesia para extrerle su sacre gear dijo kalawarner

-ya veo dijo goku poniéndose dos dedos en su frente para teletransportarse pero antes de que lo hiciera

-goku espera dijo kalawarner y mittelt al mismo tiempo

-que quieren chicas dijo un goku afanado por ir a rescatar a Asia

-podemos ir contigo dijeron las dos esperando la respuesta del saiyajin

-y para que quieren venir conmigo dijo goku pensando en que porque querían irse con el

-es que ya no podemos volver a grigori porque si vamos allá nos mataran por no cumplir nuestra misión dijo kalawarner

-además nos sentimos mal por lo que le íbamos a hacer a la monja por eso queremos acompañarte a salvarla dijo mittelt esperando una respuesta

-claro chicas pueden venir conmigo además entre más ayuda mejor dijo goku pero él sabía que el solo era capaz de acabar con todos pero las dejo ayudar por que vio que estaban arrepentidas de lo que iban a hacer las chicas felices se acercaron al saiyajin

-chicas sujetensen a mi para teletransportarnos dijo goku a lo que las chicas se sujetaron una tomo su brazo y la otra se abrazó a la cintura del saiyajin ambas sonrojadas por tocar los músculos del saiyajin

-chicas están listas pregunto goku a lo que ellas asintieron y goku procedió a ponerse dos dedos en su frente y teletransportarse al club del ocultismo

Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo

-por qué se demorara tanto goku dijo una akio nervioso por la seguridad de su interés amoroso

-no sé pero de algo estoy segura es que goku no va a perder además ya vimos su poder dijo una rías con actitud tranquila pero por dentro con preocupación por su amor pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se escuchó un sonido como un zumbido

-hola chicos dijo una voz conocida para todos

-goku dijeron todas las chicas saludando a su amor pero algo las incomodo

-goku quienes son esas chicas dijo una akio un poco molesta por ver que su amor venía con otras dos chicas muy apegadas a el

-o ellas son kalawarner y mittelt ellas son ángeles caídos dijo un goku como si nada

-queeee grito rías goku como puedes traer a dos ángeles caídos al club dijo rías

-cálmate rías te voy a contar que paso dijo goku así contándole todo lo que paso desde las peleas con los ángeles caídos hasta el secuestro de Asia y que ellas dos solo estaban siguiendo órdenes de su jefe y pidiéndole ayuda a rías para salvar a su amiga Asia

-lo siento goku no te puedo ayudar ya que si vamos se podría ocasionar una guerra entre los demonios y ángeles caídos

-está bien entonces yo voy a ir a salvarla ya que no soy un demonio dijo goku saliendo junto a las dos ángeles caídas rumbo a la iglesia antes de que le pasara algo malo a Asia

-espera goku dijo akio que salió a alcanzar a goku a lo que goku voltio a verla

-que quieres akio-chan dijo goku sonrojando un poco a la chica dejando a una kalawarner y mittelt un poco molesta pero no sabían por que

-es que yo te quiero acompañar a salvar a tu amiga dijo akio esperando la respuesta de su interés amoroso

-claro akio-chan entre más ayuda mejor dijo goku dejando feliz a akio por dejarla acompañarla

-sujetate a mi para teletransportarnos a la iglesia dijo goku a lo que akio asintió y se teletransportaron a la iglesia

-ya en la iglesia aparecieron unos 20 ángeles caídos frente a ellos

-tranquilos déjenmelos a mi dijo akio pero en ese momento por detrás de akio se abrió un círculo mágico y de allí salió todo el club del ocultismo tranquilos nosotros no encargamos dijeron todos los del club del ocultismo preparándose para pelear

-gracia chicos dijo goku para después irse junto con akio y los dos ángeles caídos goku al llegar a la puerta la rompió de un puñetazo así entrando

-donde esta Asia dijo goku pero se dio cuenta que ahí solo habían ángeles y sacerdotes

-tranquilo goku nosotros nos encargamos de ellos dijo akio junto con mittelt a lo que goku se concentró y busco el ki de Asia encontrándolo debajo de la iglesia

-chicas se los encargo dijo goku rompiendo y entrando junto con kalawarner al sótano donde tenían a Asia

Mientras tanto con los otros miembros del club

-vaya sí que fue difícil dijo akeno sudando por la batalla

-si es verdad dijo koneko cansada de la batalla

-solo espero que goku esté bien dijo rías mirando a la iglesia

Mientras tanto con akio y mittelt

-vaya por fin acabamos dijeron una mittlet y una akio sentadas descansando por el agotador combate solo espero que goku esté bien pensó akio

Mientras tanto con goku y kalawarner

-vieron a una Asia crucificada y a una ángel de pelo negro y ojos violetas junto a ella

-que le hiciste a Asia dijo un goku muy enojado liberando poder la ángel asustada por el poder que estaba expulsando ese sujeto

-goku déjame hablar con ella dijo kalawarner abrazando a goku para que se calmaron a lo que goku se calmó y dejo de expulsar poder mientras iba a liberar a Asia y la llevaba a un lugar seguro

-kalawarner que haces al lado de ese sujeto dijo la ángel caído a un asustada por el poder que el desato

-escúchame raynare no hay necesidad de hacer lo que tienes planeado dijo una kalawarner tratando de evitar lo que iba a hacer

-tú no sabes si no lo hago me van a matar dijo raynare llorando por qué no lo quería hacer goku al ver que a la chica la estaban obligando se acercó a ella raynare al ver que el sujeto se le estaba acercando solo cerro los ojos esperando su muerte pero nada paso al abrir los ojos vio que el sujeto puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica cosa que la chica al ver la sonrisa del saiyajin y que le acariciara la cabeza se sonrojo levemente

-tranquila raynare si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo yo te protegeré raynare al oír esas palabras se le salieron lágrimas de los ojos goku al ver a la ángel llorar solo la acerco a su pecho

-tranquila lo dijo goku mientras le acariciaba la cabeza mientras ella lloraba

-gracias, gracias, gracias, decía raynare mientras lloraba en el pecho del saiyajin después de terminar de llorar y que se calmara raynare

-mucho gusto me llamo raynare lo dijo la ángel ya alejada del pecho del saiyajin

-mucho gusto raynare me llamo son goku pero solo dime goku lo dijo el saiyajin mientras le daba la mano y le dedicaba su típica sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de raynare y kalawarner latiera

Que será este sentimiento será que es amor pensaron ambas pero dejaron eso para luego y fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos por una voz

-que donde estoy lo decía una Asia que acaba de despertar goku solo se acercó y le dio un abrazo haciendo que la monja se sonrojara

-goku eres tu dijo la monja feliz de que su amigo este con ella

-si soy yo no sabes lo preocupado que estuve de ti lo decía goku mientras seguía abrazándola

-pero que paso dijo Asia lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba viendo como peleabas contra esos ángeles y después una chica me llevo y me desmaye dijo Asia

-perdón por haberte secuestrado dijo raynare agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa

-no tranquila todos merecen una segunda oportunidad dijo Asia haciendo alegrar al ángel caído

-chicas ya vamos arriba que los demás nos deben estar esperando dijo goku a lo que todas asintieron con un si ya arriba todos estaban reunidos esperándolos

-hola chicos sonó una voz que reconocieron al instante los demás voltearon a mirar y vieron que era goku las chicas se alegraron de ver a su interés amoroso bien pero se pusieron celosas al ver que goku traía consigo a dos chicas que ellas no conocían

-goku me puedes decir quiénes son ellas dijo una rías celosa de ver a las dos apegadas al saiyajin

-hola rías déjame presentarte ella es Asia argento y la que está al otro lado es raynare un ángel caído que fue obligada a secuestrar a Asia dijo goku a una rías celosa porque eran otras dos rivales por el amor de goku pero dejo eso de lado y se fijó en Asia y vio que tenía un sacre gear

-oye Asia no te interesaría formar parte de mi clan ese poder que tienes nos sería muy útil dijo rías

-si es para estar con goku lo hare dijo una Asia sonrojada por lo que acaba de decir rías un poco molesta por lo que dijo Asia procedió a hacer el ritual poniéndole una pieza de alfil

-listo desde ahora formas parte de mi nobleza ahora solo tengo que conseguirte un lugar donde vivir dijo rías pero fue interrumpida por cierto saiyajin

-no hay problema rías si quieren pueden vivir conmigo lo dijo señalando a Asia y a las otras tres chicas además dije que las protegería lo dijo goku sacando un sonrojo en las cuatros chicas y unos celos a las demás

\- entonces yo también me mudare con goku para que me proteja lo dijo una akeno por que no quería dejar a las otras chicas con su primer interés amoroso a lo que las otras para no quedarse atrás dijeron que también vivirían con el saiyajin

-claro no hay problema además la casa que me dio rías es muy grande dijo goku a lo que todas las chicas estaban feliz porque iban a vivir con la persona que aman.

Después todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares al igual que goku y sus chicas al llegar las tres ángeles vieron que era muy grande la casa de su posible interés amoroso ya que aún no las tres no habían aclarado sus sentimientos por el saiyajin

-vaya goku tienes un casa muy grande y bonita dijo raynare

-si la verdad es que la casa que me regalo rías es muy grande y me sentía solo por eso les pedí que vivieran conmigo dijo goku dedicándoles una sonrisa a lo que las chicas se sonrojaron levemente

-bueno goku ve a bañarte mientras nosotras preparamos la cena dijo rías a lo que todas se fueron a la cocina y goku se dirigió al baño

Mientras tanto en el baño con goku

-que será este sentimiento que tengo cuando veo a las chicas es algo que nunca sentí por milk será lo que llaman amor pensó goku pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta al voltear a ver vio a akeno desnuda solo con una toalla

-akeno que haces aquí pregunto goku con su tono inocente

-goku me puedo bañar contigo lo dijo akeno con un tono pícaro en su voz

-claro akeno por mí no hay problema lo dijo goku con su sonrisa inocente

-esa inocencia es la que más me gusta del pensó akeno que se metió en la bañera con goku pegando sus pechos al saiyajin

-oye goku-kun que piensas de mi dijo akeno esperando la respuesta del saiyajin

-pues no se akeno pienso que eres una persona amble y siempre me preparas rica comida además de que eres muy linda dijo goku a lo que el corazón de akeno se aceleró por las palabras del saiyajin y le dio un beso muy apasionada que goku correspondió estuvieron así por dos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-goku-kun yo ya me salgo no te demores que la comida ya casi esta lista dijo akeno para después salir del baño e ir a la cocina

-yo las protegerá a todas ustedes no importa si tengo que dar mi vida pensó goku para luego salir de la bañera e ir a la habitación a cambiarse para bajar a comer luego de que bajara y se dirijiera a la cocina donde todas las chicas lo estaban esperando para comer goku se sentó y agradeció a las chicas por haberle preparado la comida y comenzó a comer los tres ángeles caídos junto con Asia se sorprendieron de la manare en que come goku las demás chicas no porque ya lo habían visto comer antes

-goku como puedes comer tanto dijo kalawarner sorprendida por la manera en que come

-es que los saiyajin tenemos un metabolismo más acelerado para así durar más en batalla dijo goku

-un saiyajin que es eso pensaron las tres

-oye goku me puedes decir que es un saiyajin dijo mittelt curiosa porque nunca había escuchado de los saiyajines

-para eso mittelt les tengo que contar toda mi historia dijo goku así comenzando a contar toda su historia hasta como termino en esta dimensión todas sorprendidas por la historia que les había contado goku

-me estás diciendo que tú eres de una raza guerrera llamada saiyajin que fue destruida por un sujeto llamado frezar y que tú lo derrotaste además que superaste el poder de los dioses de tu mundo dijo raynare aun no saliendo de su sorpresa al igual que las otras

-así es chicas sé que es difícil de creer pero les estoy diciendo toda la verdad dijo goku

-te creemos goku además vemos en tus ojos que no estas mintiendo dijeron las tres solo que es sorprendente que tu allas luchado con sujetos muy fuertes que pueden destruir planetas como si nada además de que superaste el poder de los dioses dijo kalawarner a lo que todas asintieron

-bueno chicas creo que me iré a dormir hoy fue un día muy cansado dijo goku que se paró y se fue a su habitación a dormir a la mañana siguiente goku se levantó para entrenar pero a lo que se levantar se sintió pesado al ver vio que todas las chicas estaban durmiendo con él las chicas al sentir que goku se movió abrieron lentamente hasta quedar despiertas

-buenos días goku dijeron todas las chicas saludando a su interés amoroso

-buenos días chicas pero por que están durmiendo en mi habitación dijo goku

-es que nos sentimos solas durmiendo así que nos acostamos aquí acaso te molesta dijeron todas

-claro que no chicas dijo goku pero fueron interrumpidas por el estómago del saiyajin

-chicas tengo hambre dijo goku a lo que las chicas se rieron por la forma de ser del saiyajin y se pararon a hacerle el desayuno

-bueno goku ve a bañarte y alístate que tenemos que ir a la academia mientras nosotras preparamos el desayuno dijo rias a lo que goku asintió y se bañó desayuno y se fue junto a rías y akeno al instituto las clases pasaron normal hasta la hora de la salida

Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo

-bueno akio, goku y raynare hoy vamos a ir por unos familiares dijo rías

-oye rias me puedes decir que es un familiar dijo goku a lo que las otras dos asintieron

-goku un familiar es un compañero que te ayuda en los combates ya sea curarte o ayudarte a pelear dijo rías sacando su familiar pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta a lo que akeno abrió y apareció sona sitri junto con su clan

-hola sona que necesitabas estábamos planeando ir por unos familiares para mis nuevos siervos dijo rías

-nosotros también íbamos a ir por unos familiares para mis nuevos integrantes dijo sona mostrando a su nuevo siervo

-entonces como lo arreglaremos ya que solo un clan puede ir dijo rías a lo que sona sugirió un partido de tenis quedando empatadas y pasando lo mismo que en el anime solo que goku no participo ganando el clan de rías

Ya en el hogar de los familiares había llegado el clan de rías junto con goku

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Jacob soy el guardián de los familiares y les ayudare a atrapar a uno dijo Jacob pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-oiga señor cual es el familiar más poderoso de aquí dijo goku

-esa sería la reina dragón una de los cinco reyes dragones llamada tiamat pero ninguno a podido convertirla en su familiar ni siquiera los reyes demonios dijo Jacob dejando sorprendidos a todo el clan de rias menos a goku que estaba interesado en ver que tan fuerte era

-oiga señor me puede llevar donde se encuentra ese dragón dijo goku dejando sorprendidos a todos

-está seguro señor puede morir dijo Jacob tratando de que no fuera pero el insistió y al final se dirigieron a la cueva donde estaba el dragón

-ya llegamos dijo Jacob a lo que goku se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y grito

-estas a y tiamat grito goku a lo que de adentro de la cueva se oyó un fuerte rugido y salio un enorme dragón de color azul y de estilo occidental

\- quien me despertó dijo tiamat enojada por que la habían despertado

-fui yo dijo goku a lo que la dragona volteo a mirar al joven

-que quieres si vienes a convertirme en tu familiar no quiero dijo la dragona

-no yo no vengo a obligarte a que seas mi familiar eso solo si tú quieres pero por ahora me gustaría pelear contra ti para medir tu fuerza dijo goku a lo que tiamat pensó así que él no me va obligar a ser su familiar solo quiere pelear contra mi será interesante ver de que es capaz dijo tiamat ya que el chico le había llamado la atención además de que era guapo pensó la dragona pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos

-oye ya vamos a pelear dijo goku emocionado por pelear con alguien fuerte

-vamos a ver de que eres capaz lo dijo la dragona lanzándole bolas de fuego a goku que este solo desviaba con la mano

-así que ese es todo tu poder dijo goku dejando enojado a tiamat por que la estaba subestimando

-ya verás dijo tiamat lanzándose contra goku que al ver esto también se lanzo contra la dragona

Estaban intercambiando golpes era una pelea nunca antes vista pero se veía que tiamat llevaba la delantera

-jajajaja así que ese es todo tu poder que decepción dijo tiamat pero goku de una fuerte patada la mando hacia una montaña destruyéndola

-eres la primera que me hace usar mi primera transformación dijo goku para luego comenzar a liberar poder el suelo donde estaba comenzaba a quebrarse las nubes se volvían negras mientras el cabello de goku pasaba de negro a dorado y sus ojos de negro a un verde esmeralda donde salió un brillo que dejo segado a todos al irse el brillo se vio a goku en su estado de súper saiyajin

-que como es posible que tenga tanto poder dijo tiamat un poco asustada por el poder de goku

-este es el súper saiyajin dijo goku ahora si sigamos con la pelea dijo goku a lo que tiamat se lanzó contra el pero era inútil cada golpe que le trataba de dar era fácilmente bloqueado o esquvado por el saiyajin que de un momento a otro desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de la dragona tirándole un kamehameha que la dejo fuera de combate todos al ver lo fácil que derrotó a un rey dragón quedaron sorprendidos por el poder que tenía goku después de a ver derrotado al dragón se destransformo y bajo a donde se encontraban sus amigos goku

-oye goku de verdad eres muy fuerte dijo kalawarner por ver a goku derrotar a un dragón mittelt curiosa por saber si ese era todo el poder de goku le pregunto

-oye goku ese es todo tu poder pregunto mittelt esperando un si por parte de goku pero no fue asi

-no mittelt de echo solo use el 5% de todo mi poder dejando sorprendidas a mittelt y a las otras dos chicas menos los del club del ocultismo que ya habían visto un poco del poder de goku

-ósea que tú fuiste el que hizo temblar las tres facciones pregunto raynare

-así eso fue cuando les estaba mostrando un poco de mi poder a rias y a los demás dijo goku dejando sorprendidas por que el poder que hizo temblar las tres facciones no era todo su poder

-oye Asia puedes curar a taimait dijo goku a lo que Asia asintió y fue a curar al dragón después de unos cinco minutos taimait despertó preguntado que habia pasado

-facil te venci dijo goku haciendo que la dragona aceptara su derrota

-bueno admito mi derrota usted es muy poderoso dijo taimait

-tu también lo eres nadie de este mundo me había echo sacar el 5% de mi poder dijo goku con una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a la dragona

-espera dijiste de este mundo pregunto taimait

-si taimait lo que pasa es que yo soy un saiyajin

-goku que es un saiyajin pregunto la dragona

-para eso tendría que contarte toda mi historia así comenzó a relatarle toda su historia dejando sorprendida a taimait por todo lo que había hecho el saiyajin y tomo una decisión

-goku quiero ser tu familiar dijo taimait dejando sorprendidos a todos

-estas segura taimait pregunto goku a lo que la dragona asintió

-después de eso todos consiguieron sus familiares raynare consiguió un cuervo y akio consiguió un dragón negro después de que todos habían conseguidos sus familiares volvieron a sus casas

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste y dejen sus sugerencias sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo goku teoras hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Aparición de un Phoenix y batalla

Hola o todos de nuevo aquí goku teoras trayendo el quinto capítulo de este fanfic sin nada más que decir respondo a sus comentarios:

 **The pro saiyan:** gracias amigo por apoyar mi historia espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas apoyando mi fanfic

 **Bender rodríguez:** gracias por tu comentario tratare de hacer lo que me dijiste en el siguiente capítulo ya que este capítulo lo escribí hoy en mi celular ya que se me había ido la luz y hasta ahora estoy subiendo el capítulo pero gracias por leer mi historia y ayudarme a mejorarla

 **JonhSuper:** gracias amigo por seguir mi historia espero que te guste este capítulo y sigas apoyando mi fanfic

 **Aparición de un Phoenix y batalla decisiva:**

Mientras tanto en la casa de goku vemos a las chicas en la cocina preparando la cena para el saiyajin mientras que goku le mostraba la casa a taimait y le enseñaba el cuarto donde iba a dormir la dragona

-bueno taimait esta es tu habitación espero que te guste dijo goku sonriéndole a taimait

-claro goku me gusta aunque me gustaría dormir contigo lo dijo en un susurro

-dijiste algo taimait pregunto goku

-no he dicho nada dijo taimait negando con la cabeza un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir

-bueno entonces bajemos las chicas ya debieron terminar de hacer la comida dijo goku con brillos en los ojos ya que tenía mucha hambre a lo que la dragona asintió y bajaron al comedor donde estaban todas las chicas goku al ver tanta comida corrió a comer las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a verlo comer menos taimait que estaba con los ojos como platos al ver la manera de comer de nuestro saiyajin

-vaya goku no sabía que comieras tanto dijo la reina dragona aun sorprendida por ver comer al saiyajin

\- es que nosotros los saiyajines tenemos un metabolismo más acelerado que el de los humanos ya que eso nos ayuda a durar más en batalla respondió el saiyajin a la duda de la dragona

-bueno chicas me voy a dormir dijo bostezando el saiyajin que estaba muy cansado

-está bien goku buenas noches respondieron todas las chicas al unísono a lo que el saiyajin les dio una sonrisa y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación para dormir a lo que las demás también se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Mientras tanto en la habitación de goku vemos a un goku mirando hacia el techo de la habitación perdido en sus pensamientos pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta que se cerró al ver hacia la puerta estaba una rías desnuda acercándose al saiyajin

-goku hazme el amor dijo rías besando con pasión al saiyajin a lo que las hormonas saiyajin lo dominaron y se puso encima de rías

-estas segura de esto rías dijo goku preguntando a lo que la chica asintió y así procedieron a pasar a hacer ustedes ya saben que luego de una hora terminaron

-oye goku te amo dijo rías dándole un beso tierno al saiyajin

-yo también te amo rías dijo goku devolviéndole el beso pero en ese momento en el suelo salió un círculo mágico y de allí salió grayfia

-llegue tarde dijo grayfia que vio a rías y a goku juntos

-hola gray-chan dijo goku dedicándole su típica sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara y más aún porque vio al saiyajin desnudo pero dejo eso de lado y dijo:

-rías-sama su hermano y su padre estarían decepcionada de usted al ver lo que a hecho lo dijo grayfia sonrojada con una gota de sangre en la nariz imaginándose como seria ella y goku haciendo eso pero salió de sus pensamientos por una voz

-yo soy libre de estar con quien yo ame y esa persona es goku lo dijo besando al saiyajin que estaba confundido por no saber que pasaba

-bueno dejando eso de lado vístase que tenemos que hablar con su hermano dijo grayfia celosa por saber que ella ya había estado con el saiyajin

-está bien dijo rías feliz ya que su primera vez se la dio a la persona que ama

-hasta mañana goku dijo rías dándole un beso y desapareciendo con grayfia en un círculo mágico

A la mañana siguiente goku despertó temprano para ir a entrenar ya que había pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenar y no quería perder su poder goku se levantó sin despertar a la chicas ya que se había acostumbrado a que ellas durmieran con el cogió su gi de combate y se teletransporto a una montaña para entrenar ya habían pasado todas las clases cuando goku termino el entrenamiento

-espero que las chicas no se pongan bravas por no ir hoy al colegio en especial rías ya que da miedo cuando se enoja lo dijo goku tomando vuelo rumbo al club del ocultismo al llegar al club de ocultismo goku sintió otra energía dentro del club pero no le tomo importancia ya que era mas débil que el así que abrió la puerta al entrar vio a un tipo sentado al lado de rías manoseándolo cosa que al saiyajin no le agrado

-rías quien es el pregunto goku un poco molesto

-goku no es lo crees dijo rías ya que no quería que goku pensara mal de ella rías iba a proseguir hablando pero una voz la interrumpió

-yo me llamo raiser Phoenix heredero del clan Phoenix y el prometido de rías lo dijo con tono de superioridad dirigiéndose hacia goku

-ya te dije que no voy a casarme contigo dijo rías molesta ya que ella ya había decidido que el único hombre que estaría con ella era su amado goku

-ya te dije que tú te casaras conmigo lo dijo raiser sujetando la mano de rías que estaba a punto de llorar cosa que goku noto y se puso molesto y arrebato a rías de la mano de raiser

-y tu quien eres para interferir dijo raiser muy molesto por que lo habían interrumpido

-yo me llamo son goku y soy un aliado de rías dijo goku con una cara de molestia

-jajajaja tu un simple humano aliado de una demonio no me hagas reír dijo raiser que se dirigió a darle un golpe a goku cosa que goku esquivo y le dio un puño en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire pero antes de que goku le diera otro puño grayfia apareció y goku se detuvo al ver a grayfia

-sirzechs-sama sabía que esto ocurriría así que me mando a decirles que esto se resolverá en un rating game entre el clan gremory y el clan Phoenix en 10 días dijo grayfia para después desaparecer por el mismo círculo mágico

-nos veremos en el rating game rías dijo raiser para después irse en un círculo mágico

-que haremos presidenta ya que ellos son muy fuertes dijo akio dejando pensativa a rías y a los demás miembros del club pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos

-tranquilo chicos yo los voy a entrenar ya que ustedes dejaron el entrenamiento que les estaba dando porque les pareció muy difícil dijo goku a lo que todos se sintieron mal porque ahora si lo necesitaban

-está bien goku entrénanos esta vez soportaremos todo lo que nos pongas dijo una akio a lo que todos asintieron a lo que goku feliz dijo:

-está bien chicos ese es el espíritu comenzaremos mañana a las cinco de la mañana a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas a dormir ya que se había hecho de noche

A la mañana siguiente ya todos se encontraban despiertos y reunidos

-bueno chicos sosténganse de mi a lo que todos asintieron y se sujetaron de goku y se teletransportaron a las montañas a donde goku les puso a subir y bajar toda la montaña con unas mochilas llenas de rocas para que sus cuerpos se fortalecieran y así pasaron tres días y cada vez que se acostumbraban al peso goku lo aumentaba los otros tres días goku lo dedico a enseñarles combate cuerpo a cuerpo a kiba, koneko y akio mientras que rías y akeno entrenaban para potenciar más sus ataques los otros cuatros días que faltaban tres los dedico a mejorar el control de ki de los miembros del club del ocultismo y el ultimo día lo dedicaron a descansar ya que mañana les tocaría enfrentarse al clan Phoenix

Ya había llegado el día del enfrentamiento entre el clan gremory y el clan Phoenix todos se encontraban esperando a que grayfia llegara para irse al lugar del encuentro en eso se abre un círculo mágico y de allí sale grayfia

-ya están todos bueno vámonos dijo grayfia a lo que todos entraron al círculo mágico y se fueron al infierno los miembros del club del ocultismo fueron teletransportaron al campo donde se llevara el rating game mientras que goku y taimait fueron llevados al lugar donde estaba sirzechs para ver el combate

-hola goku dijo sirzechs a lo que goku le devolvió el saludo pero vio que venía con alguien más goku al ver que estaba mirando a su compañera procedió a presentarla

-sirzechs te presento a taimait sirzechs al oír ese nombre quedo asombrado ya que era uno de los reyes dragones pero salió de su asombro para presentarse

-mucho gusto taimait-sama a que se debe que uno de los reyes dragones venga al infierno dijo sirzechs ya que estaba sorprendido al igual que grayfia ya que no sabía que era uno de los reyes dragones

-mucho gusto mahou del infierno sirzechs lucifer solo vengo acompañado a mi compañero goku ya que soy su familiar y su futura esposa lo dijo taimait dejando sorprendidos y con una gota de sudor por lo que había dicho la dragona

-goku tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme dijo un sirzechs porque cada vez el saiyajin lo sorprende más cada vez el rating game fue igual que en el anime solo que duraron un poco más gracias al entrenamiento de goku dando por ganador al clan Phoenix todo paso igual al anime hasta la parte de la boda

-préstenme atención todos les presento a mi prometida rías gremory a lo que rías bajaba de las escaleras con una cara triste ya que le iba a tocar casarse con raiser pero antes de que procedieran a seguir con la ceremonia explota la entrada después de que se fuera el humo se vio a un joven pelinegro con un gi de combate rojo

-rías es mía aléjate de ella grito el saiyajin a lo que todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la intromisión del saiyajin

-no tengo tiempo para ti guardias a el dijo raiser a lo que los guardias se lanzaron asía goku pero de un rápido los guardias quedaron fuera de combates

-pero como pero antes de que preguntara apareció sirzechs junto con grayfia

-espere tu qué quieres joven lo dijo mirando al joven pero él ya sabía lo que quería porque ya había hablado con el antes

Flashback:

Después de que el clan de rías goku apretó sus manos y puso una cara serio sirzechs al ver eso supo que estaba enojado

-goku si quieres cancelar el compromiso tienes que pelear con raiser por la mano de rías el día de su boda a lo que goku asintió y sirzechs le explico que tenía que hacer ya que él se había dado cuenta de que él era muy inocente

Fin del flashback

Volviendo al lugar de la boda

-yo quiero la mano de rías dijo goku ya que era lo que sirzechs le dijo que tenía que decir

-está bien estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a raiser por la mano de rías a lo que goku asintió y los telestransporto a una dimensión para que combatieran

-jajajaja te recomiendo que te rindas tú no tienes posibilidad de ganar contra mi dijo riser seguro de que iba a ganar

-eso no lo veremos hasta que luchemos dijo goku a lo que raiser se molestó y le lanzo una bola de fuego que hizo una gran explosión que levanto una cortina de polvo

-jajajaja te lo dije no me duraste ni para el calentamiento dijo raiser seguro de que ya había ganado pero una voz lo detuvo

-ese es todo tu poder que decepción pensé que eras más fuerte dijo goku que salió de la nube de polvo como si nada le hubiera pasado

-ahora me toca atacar a mi dijo goku

-pero como…pero no termino de decir ya que goku desapareció de su vista y en ese momento sintió un dolor en el estómago al voltear a ver vio a goku con su puño en su estómago pero no alcanzo a decir nada ya que goku le dio una patada que lo envió al cielo para luego aparecer arriba y darle un golpe que lo mando al suelo creando un cráter en donde peleaban pero raiser salió como si nada

-jajajajaja yo soy inmortal no me vas a poder ganar dijo raiser confiado

-así que eres inmortal vamos a ver si tu inmortalidad es igual a la de zamasu pensó goku para luego desaparecer i proceder a golpear a raiser varias veces pero su regeneración lo ayudaba

-vaya así que te regeneras vamos a ver si soportas unos golpes más fuertes dijo goku que aumento su poder pasando al estado súper saiyajin raiser al sentir tal poder se asustó ya que nunca había sentido tanto poder

-que es…. Pero no alcanzo a preguntar ya que salió volando por un golpe del saiyajin que se teletransporto antes de que cayera y le dio otro golpe que lo mando al cielo para luego aparecer arriba y darle una patada que lo mando contra el suelo para luego goku bajar y acercarse a un raiser que estaba mal herido ya que su regeneración no lo curaba tan rápido mientras goku cargaba una bola de ki para acabar con raiser pero alguien se interpuso en medio de raiser y el saiyajin

-por favor perdone a mi hermano no lo mate dijo una chica de pelo largo y rubio atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos y ojos azul oscuro

-tienes suerte de que te3ngas una hermana tan linda dijo goku desapareciendo su bola de ki frente a una Ravel sonrojada

-muchas gracias señor…

-mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku pero solo dime goku y tu cómo te llamas lo dijo dándole su típica sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña Phoenix

-me. Llamo Ravel Phoenix gracias por perdonar a mi hermano señor goku lo dio una Ravel tartamudeando y agachando su cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo

-no fue nada Ravel-chan lo dijo acariciándole la cabeza sonrojándola a un mas

-hasta…luego señor goku lo dijo Ravel yéndose corriendo a donde se encontraba su hermano para que no notara su sonrojo

-gokuuuuu dijo una rías volando Asia donde goku dándole un beso frente a las demás chicas que se morían de los celos

-que bien que estés bien rías me gusta verte feliz dijo goku a lo que rías volvió a besarlo ya después de que todo se solucionara rías y los demás volvieron a su casa donde los estaba esperando las tres ángeles caídas y Asia que ya tenían la comida lista pasara cuando ellos regresaran en eso un círculo mágico se formó en el piso y de allí saliendo goku junto a los demás miembros del club que estaban en la fiesta

-gokuuuu gritaron las tres ángeles caídas lanzándose encima de goku

-chicas se pueden parar me estoy ahogando dijo goku que tenía los pechos de raynare y kalawarner en su cara a lo que las chicas al ver eso se quitaron de encima de goku

-lo sentimos goku dijeron las dos ángeles caídas pero fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del estómago del saiyajin

-chicas habrá algo de comer es que tengo hambre lo decía goku mientras se frotaba el estómago a lo que las chicas llevaron a goku y a los demás a la mesa donde había un montón de comida ya que sabían el apetito de saiyajin a lo que todos se sentaron y comieron al terminar de comer todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos a dormir

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de goku

-vaya que día que tuve pensaba goku pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose goku al voltear pudo ver a akeno entrando desnuda y acostándose al lado del saiyajin

-akeno que haces aquí pregunto goku

-goku-kun quiero que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a rías la otra noche quiero que me haga el amor dijo akeno besando a goku lo que provoco que las hormonas saiyajines de goku despertaran poniéndose encima de akeno pero antes de que goku siguiera se abrió la puerta entrando todas las chicas de goku diciendo

-a nosotras también dijeron todas que habían escuchado la conversación de goku y akeno a lo que todas procedieron a besar al saiyajin pasando todos una noche de pasión con el saiyajin.


	6. Una casa nueva y reunión con exorcistas

**Una casa nueva y reunión con dos exorcistas**

a la mañana siguiente goku desperto con sus chicas despues de una noche de pasion mientras las chicas abrian lentamente los ojos

todas:buenos dias goku dijieron todas pero fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del estomago del saiyajin que saco una risa de las chicas

rias:tu nunca cambias verdad lo decia con una leve risa por ver como era el saiyajin

a lo que todas asintieron mientras se vestian y bajaban a hacerle el desayuno al saiyajin

goku:(pensando)siempre las protegere no entiendo mucho de el amor pero lo que siento por ustedes creo que es ese sentimiento lo decia feliz por que nunca se habia sentido asi antes pero salio de sus pensamientos para diriguirse rumbo al baño para bajar a desayunar

mientras tanto en el baño

goku: vaya que es relajante pensó goku pero sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz

akeno:goku-kun puedo entrar pregunto la demonia a lo que goku dijo que si en ese momento entra akeno completa desnuda con solo una toalla que cubría sus pechos

akeno:goku-kun te puedo lavar la espalda lo decía akeno con un tono pícaro

goku:por que no dijo goku que salia de la bañera para irse a sentar en un banco para que la demonio le lavara la espalda akeno sonrojada ya que estaba viendo la entrepierna del saiyajin

akeno:(pensamiento)como quisiera repetir lo de anoche pensaba akeno roja recordando lo que le hice el saiyajin la noche anterior pero salio de sus pensamientos por una voz

goku:oye akeno lo decía mientras pasaba la mano frente a la cara sonrojada de akeno a lo que ella reaccionó

akeno:a si que paso goku lo decía una akeno que salio de sus pensamientos para escuchar al saiyajin

goku:estas bien es que no respondías y por eso pensé que te pasaba algo lo dijo el saiyajin ya que no quería que le pasaron algo a una persona especial para el

akeno: si si estoy goku-kun gracias por preocupar por mi lo decía mientras le daba un beso cosa que el saiyajin correspondió y agarro de la cintura a akeno y la acerco a el para intensificar el beso después de unos cinco minutos se separaron por falta de oxigeno dejando un hilo de saliva mientras se olvidaban de lo que iban a hacer

akeno:te amo goku-kun eres el mejor chico del que me pude enamorar lo decía feliz mientras abrazaba al saiyajin mientras el correspondía el abrazo

goku:yo también te amo akeno eres una chica muy especial para mi igual que las demás juro que las protegeré así tenga que sacrificarme lo decía con un tono decidido akeno al escuchar esas palabras salto Asia goku besándolo

akeno:te amo goku lo decía mientras besaba al saiyajin y se comenzaba a quitar la toalla que la cubría dejando ver sus pechos y todo su ser al saiyajin cosa que hizo que a goku se le despertaran las hormonas saiyajin cosa que se puso encima de akeno y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella daba leves gemidos de placer

akeno:g-goku decía akeno entre gemidos sigue así se siente muy bien lo decía entre gemidos la demonio cosa que el saiyajin siguió besando el cuello mientras bajaba hasta llegar a sus pechos

goku:quieres que continúe lo decía goku a lo que akeno asintió y goku procedió a chupar un pezón mientras con la otro mano jugaba con el otro mientras akeno no paraba de gemir ya que estaba sintiendo mucho placer mientras goku bajaba a su parte mas intima goku al llegar a la intimidad de akeno comenzó a jugar con su intimidad mientras ella gemía de placer mientras agarraba la cabeza de goku y la juntaba mas para que continuara así pasaron diez minutos de placer para la sexi demonio

akeno:go-ku me-corro lo decía mientras salían los jugos del interior de akeno que goku los bebió todos

goku:que rico saben tus jugos lo decía goku ya que le había gustado el sabor a una akeno que estaba roja de la vergüenza

akeno: no digas eso es vergonzoso lo decía akeno pero vio que el amigito del saiyajin estaba erecto cosa que akeno noto y se fue acercando pícaramente hasta el después de 30 minutos akeno y goku salieron del baño rumbo a la cocina ya que goku tenia mucha hambre al llegar se vio a todas las chicas sentadas esperándolos

rías:por que se tardaron tanto le pregunto a goku y a una akeno sonrojada que solo se sentó rápido en una silla agachando la cabeza para que no notaran su sonrojo

Goku: umm chicas esta comida esta muy rica ya quería comer tenia mucha hambre lo decía goku que devorando toda la comida que sus chicas han hecho así cambiando de tema

Akio: chicas se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases dijo alió así alertando a todos que rápidamente se alistaron y se fueron rumbo a la academia

-las clases pasaron normales hasta la hora de la salida en eso cuando todos estaban reunidos en el club del ocultismo llega la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Goku: hola sona-chan lo decía con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonroje levemente pero dejo eso de lado y se dirigió a rías

Sona: rías dos personas de la iglesia quieren hablar contigo mañana dijo sona

Rías: que raro para que querían hablar conmigo bueno mañana lo averiguare pensó rías para después decirle a doña que las atendería mañana después de clases a lo que doña asintió no sin antes ver a goku este lo sonrió lo que sonrojo un poco a ella aunque no se notaba así salió del club de lo oculto

Sona: (pensando) por que me sonroje por que mi corazón late tan rápido cuando lo veo sera que esto es amor dijo en su mente para luego sonrojarse por lo que había pensado y decir bueno mas adelante aclarare esto que siento dijo Sona yéndose en un circulo mágico.

Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo

Goku: bueno chicas creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a la casa dijo goku a lo que todas asintieron y se dirigieron rumbo a su casa al llegar se toparon con la sorpresa de que la casa había sido remplazada por una mansion y al frente de lo que antes era una casa se encuentra el hermano de rías gremory

Sirzches: goku te gusta tu nueva casa es un regalo de mi parte por su compromiso con mi hermana dijo sirchez

Goku: gracias sirchez por la casa pero no era necesario además es muy grande dijo goku sirchez se acerco al oído de goku y le dijo

Sirzches: Además quiero que te lleves a grayfea ya que e notado que a ella le gustas dijo sirchez sonrojando un poco a goku

Goku:claro sirchez puede vivir conmigo en ese se hace un circulo mágico y de el sale una grayfia con una maleta

Grayfea: espero que nos llevemos bien goku lo dijo con un sonrojo

Goku: bienvenida grayfea-chan lo dijo abrazándola cosa que puso mas roja a grayfea y dejo celosas a la demás chicas ya que iban a tener otra rival por el amor de goku

Sirchez: bueno ya que todo se acordó acompáñenme todos para mostrarles las nueva casa dijo sirchez a lo que todos asintieron y entraron a la casa al entrar vieron que era muy lujosa ya al terminar de mostrarles la casa sirchez se despidio yéndose en un circulo mágico al infierno

Rías: goku tienes hambre pregunto rías recibiendo un asentimiento y un rugido del estomago del saiyajin a lo que todas las chicas fueron a preparale la comida al saiyajin y así paso toda la noche con excepción de que grayfea se sorprendió por la manera de comer de goku

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron y se fueron al instituto las clases pasaron normal hasta la hora de la salida

Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo se encontraban todos los del club sentados y frente a ella se encontraban dos chicas

Una de las chicas era de cabello castaña atado en dos coletas de unos 16 años con ojos color violeta esta chica es irina shido portadora de la excalibur mimic y amiga de la infancia de Akio

La otra era una chica de 16 años de penó corto color azul con un mechón verde y ojos color café esta chica es xenovia quarta portadora de la excalibur durandal

Rías: y que quiere la iglesia conmigo dijo rías preguntando a las dos exorcista que estaban frente a ella

Xenovia: rías gremori solo estamos aquí por que unos ángeles caídos robaron unas excalibur kiba al escuchar ese nombre se enojo ya que recordó que el era el único sobreviviente del proyecto excalibur pero la chica que estaba al lado de xenovia se percato de una chica que estaba al lado de goku

Xenovia: tu no eres Asia argento nunca pensé encontrarme con una hereje eso dejo en shock a Asia y comenzó a llorar cosa que a goku no le gusto y estaba muy enojado

Goku: cállate tu no sabes de lo que habla deja de insultar a Asia lo decía incrementando su poder cosa que asusto a las dos chicas al sentir tan enorme poder

\- per-don lo decía xenovia y irina ya que ellas habían escuchado de un tal son goku que tenia un enorme poder y que era aliado de las tres facciones

Goku: las perdono pero pídanle perdón a Asia ya que la hicieron sentir mal a lo que las dos chicas se acercaron y pidieron disculpas por todo lo que habían dicho

Asia: claro todos merecen una segunda oportunidad eso es lo que dice goku las chicas voltearon a mirar al goku este solo les dio una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a xenovia e irina

Xenovia y irina: hasta luego dijeron las dos para retirarse a buscar las excaliburs ya cuando las dos habían dejado el club del ocultismo solo quedaron las chicas y goku ya que kiba se había ido solamente al escuchar sobre las excalibur

Goku: chicas que les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante ya que tengo hambre dijo goku mientras por el camino goku le pregunto a rías que por que kiba se había molestado cuando nombraron las excalibur a lo que rías le contó toda la historia de kiba al goku escuchar la historia solo apretó los puños de furia lo que las chicas notaron

Raynare: goku no te pongas así no me gusta verte así dijo raynare dándole un beso en los labios lo que lo calmo y dejo celosas a las demás chicas en el camino se encontraron con xenovia y irina que estaban pidiendo dinero para comer a lo que goku se acerco a las exorcistas

Goku: chicas quieren ir a comer con nosotros les dijo goku con una sonrisa que sonrojo a ambas exorcistas a lo que las chicas asintieron con la cabeza agachada ya que no querían que goku las viera sonrojadas así todas se fueron a comer junto con goku al llegar goku pidió todo lo del menú dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas al terminar de comer las chicas preguntaron

Xenovia y irina: goku como puedes comer tanto y no engordar preguntaron las dos sorprendidas por que nunca habían visto a nadie comer así

Goku: eso se debe a que mi raza tiene un metabolismo mas acelerado que el de los humanos

Xenovia: raza dijo confundida a lo que goku procedió a contarles a las dos toda si historia como también que no era de esa dimensión a lo que las dos chicas quedaron asombradas por la historia contada por el saiyajin

Irina: entonces eres un dios pregunto irina sorprendida

Goku: no yo solo soy un mortal que tiene el poder de los dioses dejando a un mas sorprendidas a las dos ya que era solo un humano y tenia semejante poder

Xenovia: valla si que eres poderoso crees que nos podrías ayudar a lo que goku asintió con una sonrisa que sonrojo a xenovia

Goku: chicas tienen donde vivir pregunto goku a lo que las chicas negaron con la cabeza ya que se habían gastado todo el dinero que les parece si se quedan conmigo ya que mi casa es muy grande dijo goku dejando celosas a las chicas ya que se dieron cuentan que las otras dos chicas estaban empezando a sentir cosas por su saiyajin pero no dijeron nada ya que lo decidió goku así todos partieron rumbo a la casa del saiyajin y sus chicas al llegar irina y xenovia quedaron sorprendidas por donde vivía el saiyajin

Xenovia: valla goku si que tienes una casa muy grande a lo que irina asintió y así el saiyajin paso a mostrarle a las dos chicas sus habitaciones así goku yéndose a dormir acompañado con las chicas ya que sirchez había puesto en su habitación una cama como para 20 personas y goku ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con ellas pero cuando ya goku y sus chicas se iban a dormir se abrió la puerta dejando ver a xenovia,irina y grayfea

xenovia,irina y grayfea: goku-kun podemos dormir contigo a lo que goku asintió y todos se durmieron


End file.
